Rachel Jackson
by RossRachelForever
Summary: AU Rachel jaskson is sent to work at the SGC with her brother. Which was a dream of hers for several years. What kind of adventures, trouble, and happiness will she find. There will be sj and dj also. Chapter thirteen is up, please read and review.
1. The news

Hey I just have a question and a small prelude to a story I've been wanting to write. It's an AU. It's about Daniels sister Rachel, who has been transferred to the SGC from the pentagon. I'm going to post the prelude and see what you guys think before I start writing the rest of it. So here we go, I hope you like it, ENJOY!!!

Captain Rachel Jackson walked into her Commanding Officers office, after she had been called to meet him there.

"Sir, you called for me?" She asked and he looked up.

"Yes, Rachel." He said and then seeing the way she was standing, "At ease Captain."

Rachel visibly relaxed and continued to wait for him to tell her what he had wanted her for.

"I have a question for you Captain." He told her.

"Ok." She said.

"Good, now here's the question, how would you like to be reunited with you brother?" He asked grinning, knowing how much she had missed him.

She looked at him for a minute and then it donned on her, "You mean work at the SGC?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I meant. You have become one of the best combat, I've seen in a long time, and General Hammond called me and asked me if we had anyone that might like to join sg1." He continued grinning.

Her eyes went huge, "Are you kidding? The thing I've wanted to do the most, hearing things from you about my brother and his team." She jabbered on much in the same fashion as her brother.

The General laughed, "Is that a yes Rachel?" He asked.

"YES...sir." She said happily, then thinking, "That is if it is ok with you, sir."

"Captain, I would miss you working here, but I think that this would be the best for you. You'll finally be with your brother, like you have been working so hard for, and you can meet a lot of really cool, smart people." He said, "So as long as you come for a visit every once in a while, I'm very fine with it."

Rachel squealed, "THANK YOU...sir." She said trying to stay professional

"Your welcome Rachel." He said, "And your dismissed, go pack, and then come and say good bye."

"Yes sir." She said and ran out of the office to go pack her stuff in her room.

Hour Later

Rachel was almost done packing, she just had a few things to get and she would be ready. I'm finally going to get to see my brother again. God how long has it been, let's see I graduated two years ago. So probably about three years. God that's insane. I wonder if he knows that I'm coming. I'll have to ask General. Hmm cool looks like I'm done. She said to herself.

She smiled at her packing job and sighed, "Well I guess I can go. I definitely wont miss this room, it's to small." And with that she grabbed her bags and made her way back to the Generals office.

When she got there she put her bags down and knocked.

"Come in." He called, and she walked in.

"Sir I'm packed." She said softly.

"Great! Well, I've got you a personal ride on a jet. So I know you'll be safe. Call me when you get there ok?" He said.

"Thank you sir, and I will." She said and then looked at him, "Sir?"

"Yes Rachel." He answered.

"Does Daniel know that I'm coming?" She said.

"No when Hammond heard that it was you he thought it would be fun to surprise him." He told her.

"Good." She said and sighed she was going to miss this man. When he wasn't her CO and General, she was like her second father. "Um can I say something off record sir?"

"Sure Rachel." He answered.

"I am thrilled to no end about this, but I just wanted you to know that I'm going to miss you, and the rest of my friends here. I'll keep in contact sir, and try to visit when I can." She told him.

"I'm glad your getting this chance also Rachel, and I along with the rest that has worked with you will miss you to. And I'll count on you to keep your promise to contacting us and visiting us." He told her.

She smiled and looked down for a minute, "Sir win is my plane?" She asked.

"Whenever your ready." He said.

"Ok. Well I said good by to the rest while I was packing. So I guess I'm ready." She said.

He nodded, "Ok, I'll tell the pilot, and walk out with you." He said, picking up the phone and talked on it for a few minutes before hanging up. "Ok Captain let's go." He said, getting up.

As they were walking Rachel started to think and then looked at the General, "Sir?"

"Yes Rachel." He answered.

"How did General Hammond know I was coming?" She asked

He laughed, "When he called me and told me what he was looking for I told him about you and to let me talk to you but that I thought you would come. He agreed and then after I talked to you and you had left I called him and told him that you were packing. He was very happy and said that there would be someone waiting for you when you go to the airport."

"Oh." She said, "COOL!"

He laughed again, "Yep. I'm defiantly going to miss that."

"Yea I bet." She said grinning at him.

"And your sarcasm." He continued.

"Don't worry, you'll hear it again." She said as they stepped on to the runway were the jet was waiting for her. "Cool."

"I know. Well it looks like the plane is ready; I guess I'll let you go so that you can get there before it gets to late." He said.

"Yes sir." She said.

"Ok off record hug, come here." He said hugging her and she gave him a hug.

"Sir if she's ready, the plane is ready to go." The pilot said.

"Ok she's ready and she'll be on in a sec." He said

"Yes sir." The pilot said and went back into the plane.

"I guess I need to get on." She said, "As you know sir, since my father died, I don't say good bye. So I'll see you later sir."

"Yes Captain I agree, I like that better my self. I'll see you later." He said and gently pushed her to the plane.  
  
He watched as the Pilot helped her in and took her bags. Just before the door was shut she turned around, waved, and then saluted him. He smiled and did the same. He then turned around after she set down and got out of the way of the plane.

She was so happy that she soon forgot about leaving her adopted family behind. I'm finally going to get to do what I've dreamed about for seven in a half years.

Ok well that is it for now, I hope you like it and if you have any suggestions that is constructive I'm all for it. Please review and tell me what you think. Oh and if I need to explain tell me and I'll try to do that in the next chapter. Talk to you soon.


	2. Reunited with old friends and arriving a...

Chapter 2

Arriving at SGC

A/N: Hey I'm back, for the next chapter. I'm glad that people like it cause I was really nervous about it. Well I hope this one is received just as well. Thanks for the reviews, review again if you can. Oh and remember this is an AU so when you see John Sheppard in it every once in a while, remember that. The rest of it will be explained in the fic. Talk to you soon and ENJOY!!!

Responses to my Reviewers

Becca: I take it that you liked it. Thanks for the review, it was appreciated a lot. Hope you enjoy this one.

Shannon K: Thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked the idea. I hope you like this one to.

Ok now on with the show...err the fic. ï Enjoy!! .

Major John Sheppard stood outside watching as the plane landed. He grinned, "Rach is here." He said to himself. He hadn't seen her in several months. They had met at the Pentagon a little over a year ago, when he worked there. They had quickly gotten close and about eight months after meeting started dating. Then he had been transferred out to a new base. It had killed him to leave her because it broke her heart, but he promised her that they would keep in touch, and he kept that promise. That had been several months ago and know she was coming to the SGC. Course now he was with Atlantis, but that was ok because he was able to come back since they found a way to do that, and she knew that. He shock himself out of his thoughts and looked at the plane again, to see her getting off the plane.

He started walking towards he and when he got a little closer he stopped, "Hey there girl." He called.

She looked at him "John?" She asked.

"The one and only." He said smiling at her.

She squealed and ran to him dropping her bag and jumping into his arms. He laughed and twirled her around, and then put her down.

She looked at him, "I thought you were in Atlantis, and couldn't get back cause of how much energy it took just to get there?" She asked confused.

"Well I am most of the time but we found what we needed so that we could get home when we wanted to, or needed to. When Hammond heard that you were on your way I had just gotten there. He told me that he wanted to surprise Daniel, so he couldn't have him come pick you up, and he didn't want someone you didn't know to pick you, and at some point he found out that we were close so he asked me to pick you up. So here I am." He said kissing her nose.

She grinned "That's cool" She said.

"Yea." He said and grinned. "So you ready to go?"

"Yea." She said.

"Alright," He said bending down and getting her bag, "Let's go, we have a long drive back."

"Ok." She said, "How long is it to the SGC?" She asked.

"About an hour or so," He told her.

"Ok." She said yawning.

"You tired?" He asked wrapping an arm around her.

"Yea, long but exciting day," She said laying her head on his shoulder.

"Well when we get to the truck you can go to sleep ok? Hammond wants to talk to you when we get there, and depending on when you get done talking to him, you may get to see Daniel." He told her.

"Sleep sounds good." She said smiling at him.

He laughed and opened the door to his truck for her putting her back in the back. He then helped her up into the truck and closed the door and walked around to the other side and got in. About five minutes later they were on the road and she was leaning against him asleep. He smiled, he sure had missed her the last few months.

about an hour later

That was how they arrived at the base an hour later, him driving silently and her sleeping on his shoulder. He parked, turned the truck off and looked down at her. He hated to wake her up, she looked so peaceful, and he knew that she was tired. But Hammond wanted to see her, so he had to wake her up.

"Rach wake up little bit. We're here." He said moving a little so he could wrap his arm around her.

She just groaned and snuggled into his chest. He smiled and bent his head down and kissed her forehead, "You can go back to sleep after you talk to Hammond, but right now you need to wake up so that you can go talk to him." He told her gently. "I promise unless you want to see your big brother afterwards that I'll take you to your quarters so that you can go to bed."  
  
She opened her eyes and looked at him with big blue eyes and grinned, "Am I dreaming?"

"No your not dreaming, your at the point that you have worked for so hard for the past several years. You made it Rachel, your dreams come true. I'm proud of you little bit." He said kissing her forehead again.

She grinned and slowly set up, "Ok, I'm awake now." She said.

He smiled and got out of the truck, walked around and opened her door for her. He reached up and helped her out of the truck, then got her bag. He shut the door and wrapped his arm around her, "Ready."  
  
"Yea." She said happily.

"Well then let's go." He said and they started their way towards the elevator.

About five minutes later they were in arriving at General Hammond's office and John knocked.

"Come in." Hammond called.

John dropped his arm from around her and lightly pushed her into office, him followed her close behind.

"Hey General, Little Jackson is here." He said grinning broadly at the General and Rachel.

"Hello Captain Jackson, I'm glad you're here." He said smiling at her.

"Hello Sir, I'm happy to be her as well." She replied.

"That's good. Now I know your tired, so I give you a choice, I'm not going to ask you any questions your CO answered my questions. But my question is now, you look tired, do you want to see you brother now? Or wait tell tomarrow when you have had a good night sleep?" He asked.

"Um I umm.. I want to see Danny." She said finally making her decision.

"Very well, Major, take the Captain to see her brother." He said to John.

"Yes sir." John said and led her out of the office and to Daniels lab. He turned to her and grinned.

"Stay here for a minute, ok?" He said kissing her on the check.

"Ok." She said.

He smiled and knocked on the door, "Hey Danny you in there?"

"Yea John, come on in." He called.

John walked in and leaned against the door, and Daniel looked at him. "Whatcha want John."  
  
"There is someone out in the hall to see you. But she's pretty tired so she can't stay here long." John told him.

"Ok who is it?" Daniel asked.

John turned and stuck his head out the door, "Come on in little bit."

A few seconds later Rachel walked in and smiled at Daniel. "Hey Danny."

"RACHEL!!!!!!!" Daniel said in shock.

Ok well that's it for the moment, I'll try to have some more up tomorrow. Please review and I'll talk to you later. Oh and one more thing, for this fic, Jack is still with Sg1 and Hammond is still the General. Just thought I'd let you know. Talk to you later.


	3. Reunited with Danny

Chapter Three

Reunited with Danny

A/N: Hey and I'm back, and I swear I'll make this chapter longer. Sorry about the short ones. Anyways thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter, as always please review after if you can they are greatly appreciated. ENJOY!!!

Responses to Reviews

Mauve: thanks I'm glade you enjoyed the chapter, and my story. I well truly try to make this chapter longer, I promise. Hope you like this one, talk to you later, ENJOY!!!

Sci Fi Fan Gillian: Thank you I'm glad you enjoyed them. I hope you like this one, talk to you later, ENJOY!!

Chelsea: Hey and thanks for reviewing my chapters. I'm glad you like them so far, I knew you would ï. Oh and how do you get the little stars to work. I did have her thoughts in the little stars but like you said they don't work anymore and that is annoying. Oh and some point remind me to send you what I have for WAC the last chapter. I could use some help on it. Well I'm going to stop now, let you get on with the chapter. Talk to you later, thanks for reviewing and ENJOY!!!

Ok I have responded so I will get on with the chapter, I hope you guys like it. Talk to you later, ENJOY!!!!!!

"Hey Danny" Rachel said smiling as her brother ran to her, picked her up and twirled her around. "Ok put me down, I've been flying enough today, and this makes the second time around I've been twirled, I'm starting to get dizzy" She said, the last part sarcastically.

Daniel put her down and looked at John, knowing that they had a relationship before John had been transferred and were happy they were probably back together, if not would be soon.

"So glad to be back with big brother and boyfriend?" He asked knowing that that was going to embarrassed her.

"DANNY THAT WAS MEAN!!" John scolded playfully laughing as Rachel blushed.

"I know, I did it on purpose." He said and Rachel playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

He laughed, "I've missed you girl" He said kissing her forehead, "So are you going to answer my question?"

"No." She said bluntly.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because I'm giving you the same treatment that you just gave me." She said smiling.

"Hmm" Daniel said, "What if I tickled it out of you."

He started getting closer to her, "No Danny," she said and started backing up and back into John. Daniel looked at John and gave him a slight nod. John wrapped his arms around her and started tickling her and Daniel closed in and started helping.

She squealed and wiggled, "Stop!!!" She squealed, "Please!!" She begged.

"Nope, you have to tell us that your glad to be back with us." Danny said.

"Fine." She squealed.

"Fine what?" Daniel asked.

"I'm glad to be back with you guys." She said finally managing to get away from them and to the other side of the room. "Jerks." She said under her breath.

They laughed and Daniel came over to her, "Danny you said you would quite!!" She said.

"I'm just coming over to hug you sis, calm down." He said laughing and pulling her into a hug.

"Oh" she said and hugging him back smiling into his chest, "I've missed you Danny did I already say that?" She said

"Probably but I don't mind hearing it again. I've missed you to Rachy." He told her.

She smiled and pulled away, "Were you surprised?" She asked him.

"Surprised as hell Rachy, surprised as hell, I had no clue at all. What are you doing here anyways?" He asked her.

Rachel giggled, "Well this morning my CO called me into his office and asked me if I would like to be reunited with my brother, at SGC. Well that has been my dream so I said yes. He told me to go pack and get ready, so I did. I packed said good bye to my friends and reported back to him, he walked me to the Jet he had arranged for me and told me that someone would pick me up. Little did I know who it was going to be, well I knew it wasn't you cause he told me that Hammond wanted it to be a surprise from you. John picked me up cause Hammond didn't want someone I didn't know picking me up, and besides you he was the only one. I think that's about it, so here I am." She said grinning.

He looked at her for a minute, "You're the new member of SG1?" He asked.

"Yep." She said, "How did you know?"

"Hammond had said something about getting a new member, someone that was good in combat." He said smiling at her.

"Well I guess that's me cause I'm the new member of sg1." She said smiling at him.

"That's awesome." He said and then thought about something, "You don't have much experience do you?"

"No. But I don't care this is my dream, and I finally got it. I'm welling to learn and earn my experience. I'll probably stick to one of you till I have enough experience to go somewhere alone on a planet. I'll be ok, Danny, I swear." She said.

"Ok just make sure you do that till you are use to what we do around her. Ok?" He told her.

She nodded "I will." She said and then looked at him, "So do I get to hear about the rest of the team?"

"Well you already know about me, so we don't have to talk about me." He said sarcastically and she rolled her eyes, "So well start with Teal'c. Teal'c is a Jaffa, he is really solemn, and let me worn you now about his since of humor. He doesn't have one, although we're working on it with him. Next well be Major Samantha Carter, she is a scientist and a damn good soldier. She's pretty nice to, you'll like her. Oh and she is the second in command on sg1. Next and last would be Colonel Jack O'Neil. Another damn fine soldier and the CO of sg1. He was in the black ops before he came to the Stargate command." He told her and her eyes went wide.

"Don't worry, he's a nice guy, he'll like you, your sarcastic, and so is he." He said.

She grinned, "oh goody." She said.

"Yea, like that." Daniel said and laughed.

"Sounds like I'm going to have my work cut out for me." She said kind of nervous.

"Don't worry about it Rach, you'll be fine. Sam is excited about meeting you, as is Teal'c, and Jack well, he's happy to have another person with us." He said smiling at her.

"Ok." She said trying to hold back how tired she was.

"Hey it sounds like you've had a long day, why don't you go on and go to bed, I'll personally show you around the base tomorrow." He told her rubbing her shoulders.

"Ahh but I want to hang out with you." She whimpered.

"You can, tomorrow. Now go on, get some sleep." He said hugging her and kissing the top of her head.

She sighed, "Nooo!!" She whimpered again and then yawned against his chest.

"See I knew your tired, well besides the fact that John told me, I could tell." He said against her head, "Now go, you can spend time with John. I know you want to."

She sighed at that thought, "But I want to hang out with you tonight. I don't want to wait tell tomorrow." She said softly loosing the battle.

"I know you do, I want you to also, but you have had a long day, you need some rest." He told her, "John's out there waiting for you to take you to your quarters, I can tell him to stay with you tonight. I know how you are with new places." He told her.

She looked up at him, "You'd let him do that?" She asked.

"Yep, cause I know he wouldn't do anything to you. I trust him with my baby sister." He told her.

She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder, "I love you Danny."

He smiled, "I love you to Rachy. You ready to go now?" He asked her.

"Yea I guess." She said pulling away from him.

He smiled, "Ok." He said, "Hey John, you can come back in here now." He called.

A few seconds later the Major walked in and smiled at Rachel. Daniel looked at him and smiled, "Hey my little sis needs to get to bed. But she has trouble sleeping in new places, so I told her that I would ask you to stay in there with her tonight, because I trust you." Daniel said, "Do you mind?"

John smiled, "I would love to." He said.

"Good, now get her out of here before she goes to sleep standing up." Daniel said laughing and pushing her towards John.

John laughed, "Come on little bit." He said wrapping an arm around her and leading her out of Daniels lab and towards the quarters.

Daniel smiled, he knew that she was safe with John. She had told him about their relationship and how good he was to her. Their dad would have been extremely happy about it, that his little girl was taken care of. He sighed and went back to work on his artifacts that Jack so loved to call rocks, happy to have his little sister back in his immediate life again.

A few minutes after leaving Daniels lab, Rachel and John had reached her quarters and John opened the door for her and guided her into the room. She looked around and smiled, "Cool!" She said.

He laughed, "Glad to hear you still say that." He said, "And good to know you like it. Now go change, I'll be back in a minute."

She looked at him, "I thought you were going to stay with me." She said nervous, cause she hated sleeping in new places.

"I am sweetie, I'm just going to go change. I'll be right back I swear." He said smiling at her and bending down and kissing her.

She nodded, "ok." She said and gave him a tired smile.

"Good now go change, I'll be right back." He said gently pushing her towards her suitcase, that he had put on her bed. He then turned and walked out and went to put some sweats on.

Rachel opened her suitcase and got some pj out and went and changed. She then came back and pulled her suitcase off the bed and pulled the covers down and got in. She curled up in a fetal position and was soon asleep, knowing that John would be with her soon.

John came back a few minutes later in sweats and a whole lot more comfortable. He smiled at what he saw, her curled up in a ball fast asleep. He walked over and covered her up, and placed a kiss on her cheek. She moved a little bit and wake up. So her rubbed her arm and whispered in her ear, "It's ok, go back to sleep."

He noticed that she had just put her suit case on the floor next to her and laughed, "She's going to fall and kill her self with that right there." He said to himself and picked it up and carried it to the dresser and set it down. He then went back to the bed and went to the other side and got in.

She felt him get into the bed and rolled over and into his chest. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her and was soon drifting off, until he heard something.

"John?" She asked from his chest.

"Hey I thought you were asleep. What is it?" He asked her.

"I was till you got in." She said.

"Did you want something?" He asked her rubbing her back.

"Just to ask a question." She said.

"Ok ask away." He said.

"How long are you staying here...on earth?" She asked.

"I'm here for another couple days." He said.

She looked at him, "Just two?" She asked.

"Yea, but I'll be back in a couple of weeks." He told her and she nodded, "Why sweetie, what's wrong?"

She sighed, "I..was...wha...'sighs'...are we still?" She tried to ask.

He smiled gently, "You want to know what we are?" He asked her and she nodded, "Rachel, sweetie, if you want to get back together, I'm all for that. When we broke up it tore me up, because I saw you crying as I left to come here. I know we stayed in contact with each other and I told you about Atlantis and how we didn't know if we were going to be able to get back. But that day with you crying as I left, its stayed with me." He told her.

"But you have to leave again." She said the tears coming down her face.

"Yes, yes I do. But I'll be back, I promise. I come back every few weeks, so that I can get food and supplies when I go back. I stay and visit my friends for a few days get the supplies and then go back." He told her. "So I'll be back, and often, we can be together."

She nodded, "Ok, just as long as I don't have to go through the last time you left thinking you wouldn't be back." She said.

"No you don't have to go throw that again, I don't want you to either." He said pulling back and seeing her tears. "AHH your crying, shhh, come here." He said pulling her close to him again.

"Hey it's going to be ok, I swear. Your going to be having lots of adventures soon with Danny and your new team. I want you to promise the next time I come back that you'll tell me about them. Ok?" He said trying to get her to stop crying.

She nodded, "Ok." Came the soft reply.

He pulled her back again, "You still crying?" He asked, reaching over and wiping the stray tears off her face, "No, good, I hate to see you crying." He said gently.

She gave him a genuine smile and he kissed her, "Now than, you've had a long day, and are probably going to have another one tomorrow. You need to go back to sleep, ok? I wont leave. I'll be right here." He said and once again pulling him to her.

"I don't want to go to sleep." She said as she snuggled closer to him.

"But you need to." He said in a firm but gentle voice, "your tired, Rachel, I'll still be here tomorrow. We have tomorrow and the next day before I go back, I don't want to go back with you being sick. So go to sleep."

But what he hadn't noticed was that before he had finished she was already fast asleep. So when he didn't get a response out of her he looked down at her and saw her eyes closed.

He smiled, "Good girl Captain." He said pulling the covers over her a little more and closing his eyes.

A/N: ok I know this is still not very long, but with my plan on what I'm doing it made since to stop it here. I don't know how good this one is, but I hoped you enjoyed it. I'll try to have another one up soon. Review if you can, I like hearing what you think, and I'll talk to you soon.


	4. First Battle

Chapter Four

Attack at the SGC

A/N: Hey I'm back, and thank you for reviewing, your reviews were much appreciated. This chapter is going to have some action in it, so I hope you enjoy it. That's all I'm going to say about it cause I don't want to give anything away. Review if you can and Enjoy!!!

responses to reviews

Megan: wow thank you, the last chapter was the one that I was the most nervous about cause I didn't know if I wrote it clear enough. Thank you, you made me feel better about it. I'm glad you liked Rachel's character. Thank you for the review it was most appreciated. Hope you enjoy this one, talk to you soon and Enjoy!!!

Sci Fi Fan Gillian: Thank you I am glad that you are continuing to enjoy my story. It is a lot of fun to write and to have people enjoying it makes it even more enjoyable. Thank you again for the review, talk to you soon and Enjoy!!!

Well I have responded to you reviews now so I well start on the chapter, Enjoy!!!

Daniels Point of View

I'm setting here in the infirmary next to the bed my baby sister is laying injured in. When she got here three weeks ago I was so happy, and I told her everything that she wanted to know. I showed her around just like I had promised her and then took her out to eat and to stay the night in the spare room in my apartment. The next day I told her to spend time with John since the next day he would be leaving. Plus I knew it would be ok, because sg1 was on downtime for a few more days. So she did, she spent the whole day with him. She told me later that he took her to the mall and bought some stuff for her that she wanted and then took her to a movie. After the movie he took her to the park and they played in the rain that had started not long after they got there. She then looked at me and told me that all in all she had had a great time and a lot of fun. After the park they got in his car and he took her back to my apartment, and on the way she fell asleep. He carried her up to the apartment and knocked on the door. When I opened the door and saw him holding her I smiled and let him in, and then directed him to her room I watched him as he laid her down on the bed and helped her into some warm cloths. The fact that he was doing that didn't bother me at all, I know he loves her like crazy and wouldn't do anything to piss me off.

He then covered her up and placed a kiss on her check. He stood up and started walking back and from the look on his face I could tell he didn't really want to leave.

"John." I said and he looked at me.

"Yea Daniel," He answered.

"Don't leave, this is your last night here and I know she would be upset if you left and she didn't get to see you off. I know you want to stay I can see it in your eyes. I can get you some sweats to sleep in if you want to." I told him.

He looked at me like I was crazy, "Daniel you want me to stay in there with your baby sister?" He asked me and I laughed.

"John, I just stood in the door and watched you change her out of the cloths she was in and into some dry ones, and I didn't do anything. You stayed with her a couple days ago, on her first day here. So yes John I do, cause I can't bear to think about what would happen if she woke up and didn't remember getting into that bed. She'd probably think you were already gone. She'd be heart broken John and I don't want her to go through that." I told him.

He looked at me and winced at that thought, he then nodded, "Yea ok. I'll stay. I don't want that to happen either." He said and looked in the room at her.

"I smiled at him, "Good, I'll be right back with something for you to sleep in."

"Ok." He said and continued to watch her.

I went into my room and got him some sweats and then made my way back to Rachel's room.

"Here you go John." I said handing him the sweats."

"Thanks Daniel." He sand and went into the bathroom to change.

I took his spot in the doorway watching over her. A couple minutes later she started to move and wake up. I ran over to her and set down next to her on the bed and rubbed her arm.

"Danny?" She asked.

"Yes Rachel, its ok, you home." I said knowing she was confused as to were she was.

"Did John go home?" She asked me on the verge of tears.

"No sweetie I'm right here." John said before I could answer.

She smiled at John and I and I bent over and kissed her check, "Now you have your knight in shining armor you can go back to sleep." I told her, "Night Rachy." I said, got up and smiled at John, "Night John, don't do anything I'll have to kick your ass for later." I teased and he laughed.

"I won't Daniel." He said as I walked out, "Night."

After that I went to bed and thought about the next day, it was going to be tough on Rachy, but she would get through it.

The next day we got up early, got dressed and headed to the base. The whole time Rachel was very quite, but I didn't think anything about it. When we go there we split up, I went to my lab telling John I'd see him before he left, he nodded and went to gather up the supplies he needed to take back, and Rachel went to the commissary to get some food.

A couple hours later, John came in to my lab looking stressed.

"Hey John what's wrong?" I asked after I saw his face.

"Daniel have you seen Rachel?" He asked me.

"No, not since we got her, why?" I answered.

"Cause, I have all the supplies I need and am geared up. I'm ready to go, but I don't want to tell I say good bye to her." He said.

"Ok, calm down. Let's go look for her." I told him.

"Ok." He said and we went to look for my sister.

We first went to Sam's lab to see if she was there. She and Sam had gotten along from the second they met, but Sam said she hadn't seen her. So then we went to the commissary thinking she was still there, but she wasn't. As we stood in the commissary I remembered that when she was upset when we were younger about something she would go into my room, because she knew that people wouldn't look there for her until last.

"Hey let's go look in my quarters," I said.

"Why would she be there?" John asked.

"Cause she knows we would look there for her last." I told him.

"Oh." He said, "Why is she hiding though?"

"She's upset John, she just got you back and now you have to leave for a while." I explained, "Man I knew she was asleep, I shouldn't have let her go by herself. I saw it when we got here but didn't think about. She's quiet most of time talking every once in a while but today she wasn't at all. I should have known she was upset, now she's hiding. She'll be ok, I'll talk to her and then let you talk to her, and then maybe she fell better." I told him.

"Oh, you would think that over the last few years I would have figured that out." John said to me.

"Don't worry about it, she can be really quite for a lot of reasons. But she only hides when she is scared or upset about something." I told him, and by this time we had reached my quarters, "Well let's see if I was right." I said and opened the door.

Sure enough, there she was curled in a ball crying, "Guess I was right." I said and led him the rest of the way in.

I signaled to him to stay were he was as I walked over to her to talk to her first. "Rachel, Johns here, he wants to talk to you, so come on, it's ok." I said pulling her up to look at me.

"I can't" She cried into my chest.

"Why?" I asked her gently rubbing her back.

"I don't want to through this again." She cried.

"Baby I'm coming back, I swear." John said coming around me to look at her.

She looked at him, "I don't want to say good bye again." She said.

"Then don't." He told her, taking her gently away from me. "We won't say goodbye, we'll say something like see you later, or in a few days. Cause that'll be true, we well see each other later." He said wiping her tears away.

She stopped crying and gave him a soft smile, "ok" She said softly.

He smiled and bent down and kissed her quickly, "I hate to do this Rachel, but I've got to go."

She sighed and laid her head on his chest and nodded.

"Well you come with me to the gate room?" He asked her.

She looked at him holding back her tears, "ok." She said.

"No tears, remember what we said, no good byes, and I'll be here in a few weeks." He told her rubbing his check.

"I know." She said.

"Ok, let's go." He said and wrapped an arm around her waist and let her out of my quarters, with me behind.

Not much really happened after that, she went with him into the gate room and when the gate was dialed up he hugged her, whispered something to her in her ear and walked up the ramp, and went through the gate. I went down to the gate room and wrapped an arm around her, she told me she was ok and wanted to do something. So I told her I could use some help in my lab and we went to play with some rocks as Jack puts it.

About a week later, we went on a mission, an easy mission that was just some talking to the people on that world. Rachel was excited and nervous at the same time. When it came to going through the gate though she got scared until I reminded her that she had to tell John about her missions the next time her came she was ready and went throw. The mission went great and only took a couple days and she performed her part wonderfully. When we got back, we had our usually check up and briefing, and during the briefing Jack told Hammond that he was very impressed with her. I beamed, proud of my baby sister, and all she had accomplished. When we got out of the briefing Rachel and I went home and stayed there for the night. The next day we went back to work and for the next few days went easy for us. She had nothing to do so I told her she could help me with my artifacts, or as jack likes to call them rocks. She was happy to do that and came with me everyday until one day we were attacked by some aliens that we had never seen before.

'Back to third person'

The day had started out easy; Daniel and Rachel were sitting in his lab not really doing anything except talking. They were talking about just about they could think of.

Rachel was about to ask Daniel something but was interrupted by the sound of, "Unauthorized gate activation." She sighed, "Didn't want to ask that question anyways." She said sarcastically.

Daniel laughed, "Well don't tell anyone." He said knowing that that would piss her off.

She glared at him, "Bite me Daniel." She smarted back at him and he laughed.

A few minutes later they reached the control room and looked throw the glass to see the iris closed

"What's going on?" Daniel asked

"There is an incoming wormhole, but we have no teams out and are not expecting anyone. I suggest you and Rachel go gear up just in case." Hammond said.

Rachel's eyes went wide but she quickly clicked into soldier mode and went running to get gear up in the armory with Daniel close behind her.

Once they were geared up they ran back to the gate room and got there just in time to see aliens that they had never seen before come throw the iris.

"Oh my God," Rachel said under her breath, as more came in.

"Deep breath Rach, deep breath, we'll be ok." Daniel encouraged her.

Rachel took a deep breath and nodded, "Ok I'm good," she said.

Just then the aliens started attacking with their staff like weapons.

Jack turned to Hammond, "Sir?" He asked.

"Go and be careful." Hammond said.

"Yes sir." They all said at the same time and ran down to help the soldiers in the gate room.

As soon as they got there they started shooting and were soon separated. About thirty minutes later the aliens had all been shot.

"Spread out and search, I saw some get out of here." Jack said taking charge.

"Yes sir." They all said.

Rachel was the closest to the stairs to get to the control room so she went that way. When she got to the control room it was clear so she went slowly up to the briefing room. When she got in there she saw Dr. Frasier and General Hammond setting up against the wall and two of the aliens in front of them with their backs to Rachel. She couldn't decide what to do. But she noticed that Hammond noticed that she was there. She gave him a look that asked 'what should I do?' He signaled to her gun and to one of the aliens. She understood immediately, know what he was planning.

She raised her guy, aiming it at the alien's back that was directly in front of her and hit the trigger, several times. The alien fell dead to the floor and the second one turned and fired his staff weapon at her, hitting her directly below the knee. She cried out in pain and fell to the floor, with her leg bleeding.

The alien laughed, "Weak woman." He said and turned back to Hammond and was about to shot him when she got up, adrenaline rising, and rand towards the alien. She jumped when she was close enough and kicked the alien in the back on the neck, slamming him into the wall, as she fell to the floor hard. The adrenaline was leaving her quickly and the pain in her leg took it's place.

Janet ran over to her and bent down next to her, "Rachel?" She asked, and got a weak reply back.

Janet bent down and looked at her leg wound and winced, "Sir, I need a medical team now. Her wound looks bad and she is loosing a lot of blood." She said.

Hammond ran to the telephone and called the infirmary, and then came back in to wait for them.

A few minutes later Daniel came in followed by the medical team. He looked at his sister, and went to her.

"Dr. Jackson, let Janet look after her so she can take care of her wound." Hammond told him.

"What happened, sir?" Daniel asked concerned.

"You baby sister just saved our asses, Daniel. She shot the first one in the back, which caught the other one's attention. He shot her in the leg and then said something, that I didn't hear, but whatever he said it pissed her off. She got up ran and kicked him in the neck. He was slammed into the wall and she fell to the ground." Hammond told him.

Daniel looked at his sister and smiled, "That's a girl, show the bad guys that your bigger and stronger that you look." He praised her even though she was unconscious.

Janet looked at Hammond, "I have the bleeding stopped, but she's lost a lot of blood. We need to get her to the infirmary."

"Ok, Daniel is it clear?" Hammond asked.

"Is what clear?" He asked.

"Is it safe for them to go back to the infirmary?" Hammond asked, know Daniel was worried about his sister.

"Oh yea, when I came up here we were finishing up the search. We hadn't found any and were coming to check out this area. I heard the gun firing and came in search of were it was. But by the time I got here the medical team was behind me. So yes sir, it's clear." Daniel explained.

"Ok, good." He said to Daniel and then turned to Janet, "Go ahead and take her, Doctor, Daniel go with them." Hammond said and they all nodded and left.

Daniel followed Janet and the team to the infirmary and waited outside to here something from them.

"God, my baby sister just saved the General and Janet." He thought to himself proudly. "She's going to be fine here. Can't wait tell I can tell John," he finished grinning.

A little bit later, Janet came out and set down next to him. He looked at her and gave her a weak smile.

"How is she doing, Janet?" He asked her.

"Right now, not so good. She lost a lot of blood and that wound is deep. I was afraid at first that it might have been broken, but it's not. We have it cleaned and bandaged. But right now the thing I'm the most concerned about is the amount of blood she lost." She told him.

He winced, "Is she conscious?" He asked her.

"No, she isn't, and I don't know when to expect her to be. We did give her some blood, but I don't know how long she will be unconscious." Janet said.

He nodded and bent his head down, "Can I see her Janet?" He asked.

She looked at him and nodded, "Yea." She said.

"Ok." He said and then looked at her. "Are you ok?" he asked.

She looked at him and nodded, "Yea, I'm ok. One of those things knocked me out with his weapon and dragged me into the briefing room with Hammond. I had just woken up when Rachel came in. I had one of the nurses look at my head, I just have a knot and a headache. My back hurts from being dragged so far. But other than that I'm ok. I'm more worried about your sister." She told him.

"Good I'm glad you're ok." He said getting up and walking a couple steps to her and giving her a hug. "Have you heard anything about Jack and Sam?"   
  
"Yea, their ok, they came down here and were checked out before we got done with Rachel. Their still in there sitting with her," she told them.

"Ok good." He said, "Cause I want Jack to do something for me."

"What?" She asked.

"I want him to go get John in a few days after Rachel's woken up." He said

"Ahh, sweat brother." Janet said smiling.

"Yea," He said letting her go. "I'm going to go see her now." He said smiling down at Janet.

"Ok." She said walking behind him.

Daniel walked in and set saw where Sam and Jack were standing next to the bed. Sam was a little closer brushing Rachel's blond hair out of her face. He walked up to them and Sam moved away to let him get closer to her. He looked at her and winced at how pale she was; he then leaned over and kissed her check.

"Hey shortie, I'm here now, and I'm not leaving tell you wake up." He said and pulled back. He then looked at Jack.

"Hey Jack, I have a question for you." He said.

"I might have an answer." Jack said sarcastically.

"Jack don't be an ass, I'm being serious about this." Daniel smarted off, and Sam smirked.

"Sorry, what's your question?" Jack said.

"In a few days whether or not she has woken up, will you go get John? I want him to know about what she's done and he hasn't been here in about a month or so." Daniel said.

"Yea, if he isn't here already I'll go get him and bring him back." Jack said smiling at Daniel.

Daniel smiled back and went back to looking at his sister. Jack grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her away, "Let's give him some space." He said.

"Good idea." Sam agreed and they left the infirmary.

Daniel set down in a chair that was close to Rachel's bed, and that is were he stayed most of the time. Janet came and set with her and made him go eat, rest and change, but other than that he stayed with her.

Daniel's point of view

The attack had been a four days ago and Rachel was still in the infirmary. I continued to stay with her and watch her. The last couple days, she's been coming in and out of consciousness, and when she's awake it's only for a couple of days. Jack told me that he was planning on going to Atlantis tomorrow and getting John. I nodded happy to hear that, knowing that if she heard me and John talking she'd wake up and maybe be able to stay awake for a while. But I know she is going to be really weak, Janet said that it was probably because of how much blood she had lost. She had told me to talk to her and tell her she was going to be ok. I did along with telling her that John would be here soon.

"Danny?" I heard a weak voice say and shot up and went to her bed.

"Hey sweetie," I said whipping some hair away from her face. "How are you feeling?"

"Ok, my leg hurts, and I'm hungry." She told me.

"Hey your hungry, that's a good sign." I said.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked me.

"Well you've been in and out the last couple of days, and but you've been out of it four about four days." I told her.

"Hey, I'm going to go get Janet, and tell her you're awake and hungry. What do you think you could eat?" I asked her.

"Umm...a turkey sandwich." She said giving me a weak smile.

I laughed and kissed her check, "You've been hanging out with John to much little one."

I told her and she laughed. "I'll be right back Rach."

"Ok." She said.

I went looking for Janet and found her in her office. I went in knocking on the door as I did.

She looked up and when she saw me her eyes got big, "Daniel, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing," I said smiling at her, "Rachel's awake and hungry."

She stood up and came over to me, "That's great, it's about time. Let's go and check her out. I assume you asked her what she wanted to eat."

I laughed again, "Yea she wants a turkey sandwich."

Janet laughed, "Ok when he comes, we have to tell him that he is being a bad influence on Rachel."

"Yea, I've already planned on that." I said and we walked out of her office and towards the infirmary.

"Incoming wormhole..." The sirens started to blare. I looked at her and winked, "I'm going to go see who that is. Tell Rachel I'll get her sandwich afterwards."

"Ok." Janet said and walked on into the infirmary as I went back to the gate room.

I went up to the control area and watched, "Who is it?"

"Atlantis," Hammond said.

I smiled and looked at him, "Sir, do you mind if I go down there?"

"No go right ahead." He said and ran down the stairs and into the gate room.

I got there just in time for the iris to open and went to the front of the ramp. A few seconds later, John and some others came out of the gate. I smiled at them and he ran down to meet me.

When John got there he smiled, we shock hands, "Hey John it's about damn time you decided to come."

"Yea well I've been busy." He said looking around, "Where is Rach?"

"She's in the infirmary." I said and looked at him.

He whirled his head around and looked back at me, "Why? Is she ok? How long has she been there?" He asked.

"Calm down John." I said and then proceeded to tell him what had happened.

"Why didn't you come and get me?" He asked.

"Jack was going to tomorrow." I told him, "Anyways, she woke up a few minutes ago." I said and laughed at what she had told me that she wanted to eat.

"Well that's good." He said, "What are you laughing at?"

"Well when I asked her how she felt she told me her leg hurt and that she was hungry. I asked her what she wanted and guess what she said." I told him.

"What?" He asked.

"She wanted a turkey sandwich. You're a bad influence on my baby sister." I said laughing.

"Hey there is nothing wrong with a turkey sandwich." He said laughing.

"No but after waking up after being out for four days?" I asked.

"Ahh, she has good taste." He said and I laughed.

"Hey I have an idea. Why don't you go get her sandwich and then come down to the infirmary. That'll give her a good surprise." I said.

"Ok." John said.

"Good, see you in a few minutes." I said and we split up, him going to the commissary and me going to the infirmary.

When I got there and got to Rachel's bed she looked at me and glared, "Where's my sandwich?" She asked.

"Down girl its on the way." I said laughing.

She glared at me but didn't say anything else. I turned to Janet who had just finished looking her over.

"So how's she doing?" I asked her.

"She's looking good, her leg is to. I think I want to keep her in her for a couple more days, just to watch her. But then I'll send her home, with you." She told me and I nodded.

"Ahh she can't come home with me?" A voice said from the door of the infirmary.

"You can come stay with us if you want, help me take care of the little brat." I said to John, and looked at Rachel to see if she had noticed who was there.

She couldn't see him, and set up slowly to try to see, "John?" She asked.

"Yep, the one and only, I heard you ordered a John special." He said walking over to her bed and gently pushing her back down, "Well here you go." He said giving it to her and helping her to prop up a little.  
  
Rachel beamed up at him and started eating her sandwich. I laughed, seeing how Janet, Sam, Jack, and Teal'c had come in to see her when they found out she was awake. Rachel was fitting in nicely, plus she saved a couple of lives risking her own. That had to give her some respect to the group.

Ok well that is it, I know it is long, and probably not that good, but I had fun writing it. I need some help also. I know in the police when a police officer does something like what Rachel did they get a metal. I know this cause my brother in law is a police officer and he saved a mans life and go a metal for it. My question is how should I have them do something for Rachel. I hope you can help, and I how that this wasn't to long. Please review and tell me what you think I should do. Talk to you soon!!!


	5. Going Home to Danny's

Chapter 5

Going Home to Danny's

A/N: Hey I'm back, I'm really having a lot of fun with this story. I also have a lot of ideas for it. So I hope you continue to enjoy it so that I can keep on writing it. Thanks for your reviews, they mean a lot. I hope you like this chapter, it's probably just going to be fluff, but I still hope you like it. Talk to you soon, review if you can, ENJOY!!!

Responses to my Reviewers

I'll do it after the chapter is finished.

Ok I have responded to those of you who have reviewed, so I well go on with the chapter...Enjoy!!!

As Janet had promised, two days later, Rachel was released. However, Janet told her not to do much especially walk. She told her to let Daniel and John help her, like carrying her, or getting something for her if she needed it. She then told her that maybe in a week she could start walking on it, that it should be getting better than and she should be stronger. Rachel nodded, she really didn't think that right now she could walk for or do much, cause she still felt pretty weak.

Janet smiled at her, "All right Rach, I'm going to let your guys take you home know." She said and then turned to Daniel and John, "Remember don't let her do much, and one of you stay with her at night so that if she needs something you can help her or get if for her, so she doesn't have to get up." She told them.

"Ok Janet." Daniel said smiling at her.

"Good now get out of here. I'll come by in a couple of days to check up on her." Janet said smiling back.

Daniel nodded, "Ok." He said winking at her.

Rachel smiled knowingly at her brother, "So who's going to help me?" She asked.

That one question started an argument between the two guys.

"I will." John said smiling at Rachel, and she grinned back at him.

"No! I'm her brother I will." Daniel argued back.

"Yea and you get to see her all the time, I don't. So I should get to do it." John argued back to him.

Rachel sighed and laid back in the bed, 'this is going to take a while.' She thought to herself. She turned to see where Janet was and called out to her, "Janet do something their going to make me stay here all night arguing." She wined.

Janet came over and listened to them for a little bit and smiled, "Yea we can't have that."

"Daniel, John, shut up." Janet yelled, "by arguing your just keeping her in her longer, and stressing her out. So I'm going to help you decide. John your less likely to fall, so you get to carry her. Sorry Danny don't want my two favorite people being hurt at the same time." Janet said smiling at Daniel.

Rachel cracked up laughing at what Janet had said, until Daniel glared at her. She stopped and gingerly got of the bed waving John off for a sec and limping over to her brother.

"I'm sorry Danny, I love you. When you were arguing I called Janet over to break you out of it."

Daniel smiled and hugged her back, "It's ok Rach, Janet's right, I am a klutz. But then again so are you. Must be in the Jackson blood." He said smiling, "I love you to kid. What do you say we go home now?" He asked.

"That sounds great." She said.

"Great then I guess I need to hand you over to John." He said and she smiled.

John went over to them and Daniel Let go of her as John grabbed her. Rachel Wrapped her arms around John's neck and he picked her up gently. Janet smiled and walked over to Daniel and smiled at him.

"Hey I'll come over tonight, check on her and hang out for a while." She told him.

Daniel smiled down at her, "Ok sounds good." He told her.

"Good now get out of here." She said, "and this time I mean it."

He laughed, "See ya Jan." He said winking at her again and she grinned.

"See ya Danny." She said.

Daniel then turned to John, "Come on let's get our girl home." He said.

"Sounds good to me." John said and kissed Rachel check, causing her to giggle.

"Hey nock it off." Daniel said trying to sound like a tough big brother.

"Sorry Daniel." John said and Rachel giggled again.

Daniel looked at them, "No you arn't." He said glaring.

Rachel laughed, "Yea your right."

Daniel glared, "Go" He said to John.

John leughed and walked out of the infirmary to the elevator with Rachel laughing. Daniel glared after them and janet laughed, "Daniel be nice they haven't seen each onther in a while."

"Yea, yea, i know." He said smiling at janet, he then bent down and kissed her, "I better go before they get themselves into truble."

Janet smiled, "ok, see you later." She said.

"Bye." He said and went after them.

about 45 minutes later they drove into the the parking lot of Daniel's apartments. Rachel was asleep leaning up against john. he smiled and opened the door and gently pulled away from her tell he got out of the car. He then reached in and grabbed her and pulled her out. When he got her he stood up and waited for her to adjust and closed the door. Daniel was already started up to the apartment and John followed him.

When they got into the apartment John turned to Daniel, "Hey Daniel where should I put her?"

"Put her in her room, let her sleep till Janet gets here." Daniel said.

"Ok." John said and walked to her room.

He pulled back the covers and laid her down gently. She whimpered when he let go of her and he set down next to her on the bed.

"Shhh it's ok Rachy, get some sleep." He soothed her.

She quitted down and he got up and covered her up. He then bent down and kissed her check.

"I'm going to be in the living room with Danny, if you need us just holler." He told her.

He stood up and went to the door and turned back around to watch her for a few minutes, making sure she was really asleep. When he was convinced she was he turned around and walked out and to the living room.

"She asleep?" Daniel asked.

"Yea, she tried to wake up but I got her to go back to sleep." John said.

"That's good." Daniel said, "So I haven't gotten to talk to you much since you got here, how have you been?"

"Pretty good, we had a couple missions, they were normal... got shot at by the wraths." John said sarcasticly.

"Yea sounds like the gouuld." Daniel said.

"Yea it is." John said. "Other than that nothing much happened.

"Sounds boring." Daniel said laughing.

"It was, I took Ford out in a puddle jumper and we went playing around the planet when we didn't have anything else to do." John said laughing.

Daniel laughed, "Sounds like something Rachel would do."

"Yea it is." John said laughing also. "So exactly how did Rach get hurt?"

Daniel took a deep breath and started the story of how they got attacked and how Rachel had found Hammond and Janet in the briefing room being held hostage. He then told John what Hammond had told him about what had happened next and how she had shot the first alien and kicked the second one in the neck after being shot. He finished up with how he had found her, with Janet over her examing her and being told she had lost a lot of blood.

John didn't know what to say and just set there amazed. "Wow, she risked her life saving Hammond from that alien. That's amazing."

"Yea she doesn't know it yet, but when she is strong enough, Hammond is going to be holding a ceremony for her. He said that she was going to be getting a meddle for it." Daniel said smiling proudly.

"Ahh I hope I can get to be there. I may have to ask Elizabeth about it. I want to be there." John said smiling also.

"Yea I think you need to be there to." Daniel said. "I bet Hammond could get her to let you come."

"Yea if I can't I'll see if he could." John said.

About that time the door bell rang, and they both jumped. Daniel got up and started for the door.

"That'll be Janny, why don't you go get the little hero." Daniel said and John laughed.

"Does she let you call her that to her face?" He asked.

"As long as we aren't on base I'm safe. But if I call her that on base I get a needle that is usually saved for Jack." He said laughing. "I learned that the hard way.

John laughed, "ok just I was just curious."

"Go get Rach." Daniel said and then went to open the door.

John went to Rachel's room and went to her bed. He set down and reached out and brushed her face softly.

"Hey Rach, Janet's here and we're going to order some pizza." He said smiling cause he knew she couldn't resist pizza.

She opened her eyes, "Food?"

He laughed, "Yep were going to order in a minute."

She set up, "ok I'm up"

John laughed, "Thought so." He said and picked her up, "Come on."

John and Rachel came into the living room just as Janet and Daniel walked in flirting like to teenagers. They had no clue that John and Rachel were there. Rachel rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Oh my God!! He yelled at you for kissing me wall ago in front of him, and look at him. You'd think he would set a good example for his little sister." Rachel said to John but enough for Daniel to hear.

"No kidding." John said.

Daniel look at them, "Hush smart asses." He said, "I'm older than you."

"Exactly which is why you should be setting a good example for me. But you're not. And you not much older than John." Rachel said smugly.

Daniel glared, "Hush Rachel Ann Jackson." Daniel said playfully rough.

Rachel glared, "If Janet weren't here and I could walk I'd kick your ass for that."

Daniel laughed, "I know that's why I decided to do it know when you couldn't walk and Janet was here."

Rachel glared and laid her head on John's shoulder, "when are we going to order the pizza? I'm hungry." She said changing the subject.

Daniel laughed and looked at john, "So that's how you got her up so fast, offered her food."

"Yea her eyes shot open pretty quickly, it was pretty funny. I did promise her pizza though, I'll pay for it." John said smiling.

"Sounds good to me." Daniel said laughing.

John walked over and set Rachel down on the couch and Janet followed him and set down next to her. Daniel and John went to order the pizza while the girls talked.

"How's your leg feeling?" Janet asked.

"Right now pretty good." Rachel said.

"That's good." Janet remarked, "If it starts to hurt either now or later after I leave don't hesitate to call me. Ok?"

"Ok." Rachel responded.

Before Janet could say anything else John and Daniel came back in and set with the girls.

"So how about we watch a movie while we wait for the pizza." John said.

"Works for me." Rachel and Daniel said at the same time.

"Ohoh, Can we watch star wars?" Rachel asked, "I haven't seen that in a long time."

Janet smiled, "Works for me, and I have something for you Rachel."

Rachel looked up, "What?"

Janet got up and went back to the front door and grabbed something and headed back, "Here you go, now you don't have to depend on the two smart asses all the time."

Rachel's eyes got big when she sat that Janet had brought her some crutches, "Cool!" She said and Daniel and John laughed.

Janet walked over to her and held them out, "Don't use them to much don't want the guys feeling left out. If you leg starts to hurt sit down and get them to help you."

"Ok, I won't leave them out." She said getting up slowly.

Janet helped her for a couple minutes tell she knew that Rachel was use to them and then left her by her self. Rachel turned to them and smiled.

"Can I go get the movie?" She asked knowing where it was.

Janet laughed, "Yes."

Rachel squealed and went to get the movie. She turned the TV on and set it up for the vcr and then put the tap in and hit play. She then went back to the couch and set down just as the door bell rang.

"Ok I would get that, but I don't want to." She said and they laughed.

"Well since I'm paying I'll get it." John said.

A few minutes later John came back in and set the boxes on the table, Daniel had gone to get some plates and cokes. When Daniel got back in there they got their food and settled in to watch the move.

Ok well that's about it for now, I'll work on another one tonight. Hope you liked it, review and tell me what you think.


	6. Staying with John

Chapter 6

Staying with John

A/N Hey guys I'm back, and hopefully this chapter will be longer. I know it is going to have more John and Rachel than anything, so it's going to be more fluffy. So enjoy and review if you can. Talk to you later, Enjoy!!!

responses to reviews

Sci Fi Fan Gillian: Thanks for continuing with me. It means a lot to me. Hope you like this chapter, Enjoy.

Maggie: Thanks I'm glad you like my story. The pizza idea came from my ex boyfriend. He was like that. I'd do say there was food just to watch him. It was really amusing. Anyways thanks for your review, review again if you can and enjoy this chapter.

Mauve: Thanks for the support it means a lot to me. Your help with my ideas means a lot also. Anyways thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I did speed up the writing so you could read it. ï hope it is still good. Anyways talk to you later and enjoy the Chapter.

Ok now that I have finished responding to your reviews I'll go on to the chapter.

By the time the movie was over Janet had crawled into Daniels lap and Rachel was asleep with her head in Johns lap. Daniel gently pushed Janet off his lap and got up to rewind the tap and turn the TV off. Once he had that done he turned back to John and smiled at how cute his little sister looked asleep in his lap.

"Hey John why don't you take her to bed, she should be pretty comfortable in those sweets so just leave her in that. I'm going to wake Janny up and see if she wants to stay here tonight, since she looks pretty tired." Daniel said.

"Ok, sounds like a good idea." John said as he ran his hand through Rachel's hair.

He then gently lifted her head up and stood up, bent back over and picked her up. Once he was sure she was in a good position he walked into her room, pulled the covers back and laid her down. As she settled into the bed he covered her up and kissed her on the cheek.

back in the living room

Once John had taken Rachel to her room Daniel walked back over to Janet and set down next to her on the floor. He reached up and brushed some of her hair out of her face. She looked so peaceful and sweet he didn't want to wake her up. But he knew that if he didn't at least ask she'd probably take the jack needles out on his next post mission check up and he didn't want to have to deal with those things. So he took a deep breath and gently shook her shoulders.

"Janny wake up, for a minute sweetie." He said gently.

She groaned and opened her eyes, "What time is it?" She asked.

He looked over at the VCR that was actually set, "About 11:30." He told her.

She groaned and set up, "Crap how long has the movie been over?" She asked.

"About ten minutes." He said.

She sighed and looked at him, "I guess I need to head home before it gets to late don't I?" She asked.

"No, if you're too tired you can stay here, you look pretty tired. I don't want you driving if you tired." He said taking her small hand into his bigger one.

She smiled at him, "You don't mind?" She asked.

"No, I'd rather you stay here than worry about you getting home." He said rubbing her hand with his thumb.

"Do you have something I can sleep in?" She asked.

"I'll find something for you." He said softly.

"Ok." She said and yawned.

"Good I really didn't want to let you go." He said raising up and kissing her.

"Ok I didn't know it was possible but you're more protective of me than I am of SG1." She said laughing.

Daniel laughed, "I don't know if that is possible. Maybe just as protective as you are with SG1." He said, "That's pretty protective."

"Yea especially for someone who is 5'2." She said sarcastically.

"Ahh Janny your no fun, you need a little protection from me. Unless you have a needle." He said laughing. "I like being protective."

She grinned and hugged him, "I like you being protective to."

He smiled and hugged her back, "Come on I'm going to find you something to wear so you can go back to sleep. Then I'm going to check on John and Rach."

At the mention of Rachel, Janet went into Doctor Mode, "Maybe I should go with you. I want to make sure her leg isn't hurting."

"Why don't I ask her, or if you really want to ask her yourself, I can get you something to wear, go check on her and you can meet me in there." He suggested.

"Ok I can deal with that." She said and grinned.

"Ok then come on, lets find you something to wear." He said and pulled her towards his room.

A few minutes later he had found her some sweats to wear and had guided her to the bathroom. He then went into Rachel's room and laughed as the two were playfully fighting on the bed.

"Do you two really think that you should be doing that with Rachel's leg?" He said and laughed as the two jumped about three feet in the air.

"Daniel!!" Rachel screamed, "You scared the HELL out of me!!!"

"I'm sorry." He said.

"No your not," Rachel said.

"Why am I having a flash back to the infirmary this morning," came a voice behind Daniel.

Daniel laughed and turned to her, "Oh Janet you missed a funny. When I came in here these two were play fighting. I came in and said 'do you really think you should be doing that with Rachel's leg.' It scared the hell out of the both of them, and Rachel let me know it." He said laughing, "then we went into our 'sorry', 'no your not' thing and that's when you walked it." He finished.

Janet laughed, "That's pretty good. Although it was pretty mean to, but funny," She said.

Rachel glared, "Did you want something?" She asked sarcastically.

"Well I wanted to check up on you, make sure you didn't need anything before I went to bed. Janet here wanted to make sure your leg wasn't hurting you." Daniel said.

"I'm fine, I don't need anything and no my leg doesn't hurt. I'm just tired." Rachel said.

"And Grumpy," Daniel muttered.

"I heard that Daniel." Rachel growled crawling gingerly on the bed so she didn't hit her knee.

Janet saw what she was about to do and reacted. "WOW ok you two cut it out. Daniel, go get ready for bed, I'll be there in a minute."

"Yes ma'm." Daniel said sarcastically, "See you in the morning squirt." He said and then ran out when she tried to pounce on him again.

"Ass hole," Rachel said when he left, and Janet and John laughed.

Janet then walked over and set down next to her, "Hey Rach why don't you set down before you fall off the bed."

Rachel smiled and did what Janet suggested. John smiled and realizing that they needed some time started for the door. When he got there he turned around and looked at them.

"Hey girls I'm going to go get a drink, do you want one?" He asked.

"I wouldn't mind some water." Rachel said.

"Ok one water. What about you Janet" He asked.

"Yea water would be nice. Thanks John." She said.

He smiled at them, "No problem," and with that he was out the door.

Janet then turned back to Rachel and smiled, "So is your brother always like that to you?"

"Most of the time yea, he was just being a butt head today, all day, well off and on. The rest of the time he is really sweet. I think he wanted to see how mad he could get me, and see how far on my bad leg he could get me to go.¨ she said laughing.

"Well don't let him get to you right now. But as soon as your leg is better, beat him up all you want." Janet said.

Rachel grinned, "Ok."

"Good, now I'm going to send John back in here and you get some sleep. Ok?" Janet said partly as a doctor and partly as a friend.

"Ok." She said smiling.

Janet smiled back and left the room, telling John to get in there. John smiled handed her, her water and went into the room

Rachel had scooted back to her spot on the bed was almost asleep. John smiled and turned the light out, shut the door and went over to the bed and lay down next to her.

When she felt him get in she rolled over and curled up next to him, he laughed and pulled her gently closer to him wrapping his arms around her. He looked down at her to ask her something and saw that she was already sound asleep. He bent his head and kissed her on the cheek and with one hand brushing some of her hair off her face.

"Night angel, see you in the morning." He whispered and closed his eyes.

the next morning

About 9:00 the next morning Daniel woke up to the phone ringing. He pulled away from Janet and picked the phone off his stand up and answered it.

"Hello?" he said," Oh hey Generalâyea she's doing fine she's still asleepâyea he isâok, ok, give me some time to change and get Rach and John to John's house so they have a car and I'll be thereâyea when he left the last time, Rach and I took it to his houseâYea see you soon sir..Bye."

He set up and grumbled to himself, "Crap."

"What is it?" Janet asked half awake.

He turned to her, "I got to get back to the base, for a briefing and mission. They need you to."

She groaned, "Crap." She said echoing his thoughts.

He laughed, "My thoughts exactly."

Janet laughed, "What about John and Rachel?"

"Hammond is going to give me enough time to get changed and them to John's house. His car is there." Daniel said.

"Ok." Janet said, "Do you want me to wait for you?"

"No unless you want to. I got to get Rachel upâthat could take a little bitâunless I tickle her." He said grinning evilly.

"NOO!" Janet said

"Ahh but Janet, I wont hurt her." He wined.

"Ok but gently, and if you make her kick something you can have Jacks needles for the post mission." She said and his eyes went huge.

"I swear I won't hurt her, on purpose. I'll try coxing her out of it first." He said and she laughed.

"Good, now I'm going to go change." She said reaching up and kissing him.

He grinned, "Need help?"

"Down boy, you're needed at the SGC soon remember, go get your sister." She said laughing.

"Yea ok," He said kissing her again and leaving the room.

He walked to Rachel's room and knocked on the door, not expecting a response. When he didn't get one he went in and smiled at what he saw. Rachel was wrapped up in John's arms fast asleep. He decided to wake John up and tell him what was going on and then maybe seeing if they could wake her up together.

He reached and gently shook John's shoulders, "John, wake up." He said.

John jumped a little bit and turned a little bit, "What is it?" He asked.

"Hammond just called, they need me at the SGC, a mission came up. Hammond told me that I had plenty of time to get you and Rach to you house." He said.

John nodded and looked at Rachel, "So I guess we need to wake her up don't we?"

"Yep, and get her some cloths to." Daniel said.

"Yea that would be good to." John said smirking.

"Want to help me wake her up?" Daniel said ignoring the smirk on John's face.

"Sure." John said.

Daniel walked to the other side of the bed and set down, "Rachy wake up." He said gently patting her shoulder.

"No." She whimpered.

"Baby, he's going to take us to my house cause he needs to get to the SGC. A mission came up and he needs to go. You can go back to sleep when we get there, ok?" John said brushing her hair out of her face.

"Err." She growled, "Ok."

"Good girl," Daniel said. "I'm going to pack you some cloths."

"Ok." She said knowing he would pack the other things, like brush and tooth bush too.

Daniel smiled and went to back a bag for her while she woke up a little better.

Rachel set up a little and looked down at what she had on, "Damn I have to put some real clothes on don't I?"

John laughed, "It might be a good idea." He said.

She sighed, "Ok."

Just then Janet came in and sighed, "Was he nice?"

"Huh?" Rachel asked confused.

"Daniel, when he woke you up, was he nice?" Janet said.

"YeaâWhy?" Rachel asked.

"He wanted to tickle you awake and I told him if he made you hurt your leg I was going to take out the needles, that are usually are for Jack, for his post mission check up." Janet said laughing.

Rachel laughed, "Nice, but yea he was good."

"DamnâI mean good." Janet said and Rachel laughed.

Janet laughed also and looked at what Rachel was wearing, "Hmm do you need help putting something other then a jersey on?"

"I don't want to but yeaâ I probably should." Rachel said agreeing to Janet's question.

"I'll go help Danny." John said and left so that Janet could help Rachel.

Hour Later

An hour later, Rachel was dressed and ready to go, and Janet had already left for the SGC. John was helping her down the hall to the elevator and Daniel was holding the elevator.

"You ok Rach?" John asked when she stopped a little ways from the elevator.

"Yea just needed to stop for a sec. I'm ok now." She said and started up again.

"Ok good." He said and followed her.

A few minutes later they were down stairs and in Daniels car. When Daniel was sure she was comfortable he started the car and drove the short distance to John's apartments. When they got there John helped Rachel out while Daniel got her bag and they made there way to the apartment.

When they got there John opened the door and led them into his apartment.

"Where do you want to put this?" Daniel asked holding up her bag.

"Huhâoh my room is in there." John said and Daniel glared. "Do you want me to leave her alone? We were told not to leave her alone incase she needed something."

"Yea alright," Daniel said and went to put the bag in John's room and then came back. "Well I got to go, Hammond expecting me now."

Rachel hobbled over to Daniel and hugged him, "Be careful Danny." She said.

"I will Rach I promise." He told her.

"Ok." She said still clinging to him.

"Hey I'll come back. I'll be back in a couple days." He told her.

"You don't know that." She said.

Daniel took a deep breath and guided her over to the couch and set her down. He kneeled down in front of her and gave her an encouraging smile.

"Your right I don't know that, but I do know that I will do my best to get back here. I'm not going to leave without a fight. Rachel I just got you back into my life a little more than a month ago, I'm not going to loose a chance to spend time with my little sister by not doing all I can to get back to you. So I'll do my best to get back." He told her, "You hear me?" He asked.

She smiled, "Ok I hear you."

"Good now I need a hug and then I really need to go." He said pulling her into a gently hug.

She hugged him back and then he pulled back, "John get your lanky but back in here!" Daniel hollered and Rachel laughed.

John came in, "Yes." He said sarcastically.

"I got to go; you take care of her you hear?" Daniel said putting on a big brother front.

John laughed, "Yes Daniel, I'll take care of her. I promise, now go before Hammond sends a team looking for you, or worse a pissed off Jack."  
  
Daniel cringed, "Yea I will." He said kissing Rachel's check and heading for the door.

"Hey Daniel, make sure you keep the promise to Rachel, I hate seeing her cry." John said seriously.

Daniel smiled as he opened the door, "I will."

He then went out the door closing it behind him. John turned back to Rachel and walked over to her and set down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"You ok?" He asked her.

"Yea just having some memories that aren't very good," She said laying her head on his chest.

"When he descended?" He asked.

"Yea," She said, "He was going to come see me after that mission, but then he didn't, I knew something was wrong and asked my CO. He told me that Daniel had been exposed to Radiation and hadn't survived. My heart broke into about a billion pieces and I locked my self into my quarters. A few days later, Danny appeared to me and told me he was ok and that he had told me he was going to come see me and he wasn't breaking that promise. He told me the whole story and said that he would be watching over me. He then told me he had to go and that if he could he'd come see me again, well appear to me. I nodded and he left. I set on my bed for a little while and then got up and cleaned up and left my room and went to my CO. He smiled and asked if I was ready to come back on duty and I said yes. I felt better knowing that Danny was watching over me. Then about eight months later he came back only in real life. I was in shock and he laughed and explained what happened. We went back to a normal life and then it wasn't long after that I met you." She told him.

"Wow I never heard that from you, just from Daniel." He said rubbing her arm gently. "Sounds pretty rough."

"Yea it was for a while." She said, "But it's all good now. As long as he doesn't do that again."

"I don't think he well, he missed you to much while you were at the pentagon." He told her.

"Yea, I know." She said and cuddled up to him. "John?"

"Yea Princess?" He asked her.

"Can we be lazy today? Lay here and watch TV." She asked.

"Sounds good to me," He said pulling her onto his lap and sprawling out onto the couch. He reached over and grabbed the remote to his TV and turned it on.

"Cool." She said getting into a comfortable position, laying her head on his chest and looking at the TV as he searched for something to watch.

He found something that he knew they both liked and put the remote down and placed his other hand around her waist.

Several hours later

Several hours later and many movies, junk food and cokes, and a couple make out sessions, John and Rachel were both fast asleep with the TV still on. John woke up and smiled at the sprawled out position Rachel was in. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was past midnight. He gently shock Rachel trying to get her to wake up.

"Rachy, wake up sweetie." He said gently into her ear.

"No" She said.

"Rachel lets go to bed, you'll be more comfortable that way." He said rubbing her back.

"Yeaâok." She said, and set up and tried to stand up, but fell back.

"Wow none of that little one don't want to wake up the Doc," He said, standing up and picking her up.

She giggled and laid her head on his shoulder, while he walked them into his room. He gently laid her down on his bed and went to dig something out of his closet. A few minutes later he emerged and handed her a jersey.

"Thought you might like to wear a jersey, know you usually do." He told her and she grinned at him.

"Thanks John," She said.

"No prob, need help getting into it?" He asked honestly.

"I don't think so." She said grinning at him.

"Ok then I'm going to go change, I'll be right back." He said.

"Ok." She said.

He left to the bathroom to change and she started herself. A few minutes later he came back in the room and saw that she was into the jersey and was lying down.

He walked over to the bed and laid down next to her, he reached out and rubbed her stomach, "Hey, I have a question for you." He said.

She looked over at him, "What?"

"Do you want to go out for a little bit tomorrow?" He asked continuing to rub her stomach.

"Yea that sounds good." She said liking the idea.

"Good than it's a date." He said leaning forward and giving her a kiss. "Now come here and let's go back to sleep."

She scooted over to him and laid her head on his chest as he wrapped her up in his protective arms. "Sounds good to me," She said closing her eyes and drifting off.

He smiled, "Night princess." He said and drifted off himself.

Ok well that's it, I hope you enjoyed it and please review and tell me what you think. Your reviews keep me going. Talk to you soon, next chapter should be up in a few days. Talk to you soon.


	7. The Return of SG1 and The Missing Major

Chapter 7

The Return of SG1 and The Missing Major

A/N hey guys I'm back. I'm sorry it's taken me longer than usual to update. But I have been busy in school, had a test in two classes and then in one of the classes I had to prepare a speech. But I'm slowing down for a little bit so I can right a little bit. Well I hope you enjoy it, please review if you can. Oh and warning major sappiness in this one. Just wanted to let you know.

responses to reviews

Mauve: Thanks!!! I'm glad you enjoyed it. Hope you enjoy this chapter, this is the start of the one that I have been asking so many questions about. Enjoy and review when you can.

Sci Fi Fan Gillian: thanks for the review, I'm glad you are enjoying the story. Once again I'm sorry it's been a while since I updated but I've been busy with school. Hope you enjoy this chapter, please review again and I'll talk to you later.

Ok now on with the chapter, hope you enjoy and review when you can.

The next day John took Rachel out to the mall; they went to a movie and then ate at the food court. They then walked around a little bit and talked. He told her about how it was in Atlantis how beautiful the city was, and his puddle jumpers. She then told him about how much fun she was having at the SGC and helping her brother when there wasn't much else to do. She then told him about her missions she had gone on and her account about the attack. By the time she was done he could tell that she was getting tired and so he suggested they go home. She tried to argue but he told her he could just take her to Janet and let her stay with her for a little bit and she agreed to go back to his apartment. He smiled and they left the mall to go home.

The rest of that day and the next day they were lazy, occasionally going for a brief walk and to visit Janet.

The day that SG1 came back they were in the infirmary and Janet had told her that she thought it would be ok for her to walk on her own with out the crutches. She told her that she might have to use them for a little bit off and on for a few more days if she was by her self but that she could lean on John if he was with her. Rachel was extremely happy about that and let them both know about what she thought about the things. They laughed and it was about that time that the alarms went off and declaring there was a incoming worm home.

John smiled at Rachel, "Their back. Lets go see if their all in one piece."

Janet laughed, "With Daniel on that team I doubt it but you don't have to tell him I said that."

Rachel laughed, "I can't believe you said that about your own boyfriend. But it is true."

Janet laughed, "Come on you to lets go great them."

"Cool." Rachel said and started for the gate room limping.

"Wait up Rach." John called running up to her to walk beside her if she needed him to.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly.

"No prob." He said taking her hand.

A few minutes later they arrived at the gate room and went in. Rachel wanted to stand at the end of the ramp since the gate was already open but john wouldn't let her incase they were under fire. So instead they stood to the side closer to the door.

As soon as SG1 walked in jack started yelling for them to shut it down.

"Shut the damn thing down before they start following us." He yelled and a few seconds later the gate was shut down.

Rachel looked at the team, her team that she was usually with and saw that they all looked tired. She limped over to Daniel who was sitting on the ramp and set down next to him.

"Daniel? Are you ok?" She asked softly.

"Yea after I get some sleep, we didn't get to sleep much on that planet." He told her.

"That sucks." She said softly.

"Yea." He said then looked at her, "What about you? How have you been last few days."

She grinned, "Great! John and I went to the mall the day after you left and the rest of the time we just watched TV, took short walks and meet up with Janet every once in a while." She said, "And today I got off the crutches. She said I could use one of you guys if you were around to lean on or if I'm alone and get tired then I could use them. But other than that I'm off them."

"That's awesome Rachel." He said giving her a hug.

She hugged him back, "Yea. I'm really glad your back Danny, I didn't let John or Janet know it but I didn't sleep much since you were gone."

He pulled back, "Hey I'm ok, just tired, the natives didn't let us sleep much and kept following us around." He said and then laughed, "They annoyed the HELL out of Jack. Caused Sam, Teal'c and I great entertainment most of the time." He said, and she laughed.

By this time Janet had looked the other three over briefly and sent them to the Infirmary and was making her way over to Daniel and Rachel. When she got there she set down on the other side of Daniel and looked at him.

"Hey are you ok?" She asked looking him over.

He smiled at her, "Yea just exhausted, I'm sure you got the story from Jack."

"Yea a highly colorful version," Janet said laughing and Daniel and Rachel joined her. "Well come on, we still have to do the post mission check up."

Daniel nodded, sneezed and groaned, "Can you give me a large amount of benedryl so I can sleep, I think the planet was covered in rag weed."

"OHH gross, I hate Rag weed" Rachel said wincing.

"Yea It's a good thing you weren't with us." Daniel said, and looked back at Janet, "You think I bad, should see her with the stuff."

Rachel laughed, "No you don't."

Janet laughed, "Come on you two let's go."

"Why do I have to go?" Rachel asked.

"You don't. Just thought you might want to spend some time with your team. Knowing they are ok might help you sleep better." Janet said giving her a pointed look.

Rachel grinned, "Right ok, see you there." She said and jumped up and stared for the door.

Daniel laughed, "I think you scared her."

"I intended to. She thinks John and I didn't know, we did. If you hadn't come back today I was going to have them come stay with me tonight and give her some Tylenol pm." Janet said.

Daniel laughed, "That stuff knocks her flat on her ass in about 20 minutes."

He then got up and reached down to help her up. When she was up he wrapped an arm around her and then headed to the infirmary. When they got there Rachel was on her normal bed curled in a ball talking to the rest of the team.

Janet smiled, "Why don't we get this over with so you guys can get the briefing over and go home or stay here."

Daniel smiled at her, "Sounds good to me."

A couple hours later the team was dove with the check up, the test had all come out clear and Janet had cleared them to leave. As they were leaving the infirmary Daniel looked around and then called Janet.

She came running over, "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, it's just that I know Rachel was with us when we came in. But were is she now?" He asked.

Janet smiled, "She fell asleep while I was checking you guys out. I called John between checking Sam and Teal'c and had him come down and take her to her quarters."

"Oh ok, I guess I'm staying here tonight." He said smiling not wanting to leave his sister.  
  
"Go brief the General and then get to bed." Janet said in her Doctor mode.

"Yes doctor." He said sarcastically and kissed her check, "See ya tomorrow Janny, or are you going to stay here to?"

"I'd stay but I've been here since last night. I want to go home." She said yawning.

He smiled and gave her a hug, "Ok then I'll see you tomorrow." He said smiling at her.

"Ok." She said hugging him back.

He kissed her again and then pulled away, "Get some rest Janny." He said as he started for the briefing room.

"I will." She called and headed for her office so she could get some things and lock up.  
  
The truth was she wanted to stay with Daniel but she really wanted to be at home tonight. She'd stay with him another time. She got her stuff and left her office locking it up. She then went to the elevator and went up to the surface and went home.

SG1 briefed General Hammond on the mission, telling him about how the natives of the world found them very interesting and would not leave them alone, even to rest. They finally escaped the natives long enough to get to the Stargate and dial home. When the natives realized that they were gone they followed them and were trying to go through and by time the iris had been closed and the gate deactivated. Hammond asked a few questions and then released them. Daniel told the rest of the team he was going to stay on the base with Rachel and that he would see them later. They all nodded and said their good byes and went their own direction.

The next morning the sirens went off announcing an incoming wormhole. Jack, Sam, Daniel, John, and Teal'c arrived a few minutes later, and Rachel was still sound asleep in her quarters.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"Atlantis has contacted us and needs to talk to Major Sheppard." The sergeant said.

"Shit." John said.

He then walked over to the monitor, "Hey it's Sheppard, what's going on."

"John, we need you to come back as soon as possible." Elizabeth's voice said.

"Why what's wrong?" He said. "I still have about ten days."

"Ford is missing." She said simply.

"Damn, ok I'll be back as soon as I can. I swear." He said.

"Ok." She said and the gate closed.

John sat down, and looked at Daniel and Jack, "Guys, when is Rach's medal thing?"

"In about four days." Jack said.

John looked up, "Tape it for me will you? I'm probably not going to make it."  
  
"Yea we will." Jack said.

"Were is she?" John asked.

"She's still asleep," Daniel said knowing this was going to break her heart since he was supposed to have another week in a half here.

"Right, ok I don't want to do this, but I have to. Since one of my men is missing." He said more to himself than anyone.

He headed for Rachel's quarters telling himself to do this instead of going without telling her. "That would hurt her worse." He said to himself as he got to her quarters.

He knocked gently on it knowing that she wouldn't hear it and then opened the door and walked in closing the door behind him. He walked over to her bed and set down next to her and for several minutes watched as she slept peacefully.

"Com on Sheppard wake her up." He said to himself.

He took a deep breath and reached out and caressed her check, "Rachy baby wake up." He said softly.

"No." She whimpered and he smiled.

"Rachel open your eyes, I need to tell you something." He said with a little more urgency in his voice.

She opened her eyes and slowly set up, "What is it? What's wrong?"

He looked at her for a minute, "I have to go back to Atlantis," He said.

A look of pure hurt went across her face and she looked down, "Oh, but I thought you were going to stay tell after my birthday."

John's mouth dropped briefly, **oh shit her birthday, god it is coming soon. Damn it's the day of the medal thing. **

"I was, and I might be able to get back before. But Rach, Lieutenant Ford is missing, he's one of my guys and I need to help find him." He said trying not to let the hurt expression on her face get to him and vowing that he would do his best to get back by Saturday.

"Oh, ok." She said understanding more, even though it still hurt.

"Come here baby." He said reaching out to her and pulling her into his lap. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Yes." She said laying her head on his chest.

"If I miss your birthday, I'll make it up to you. I swear." He whispered into her ear.

"Ok." She said.

"Rachel, are you crying?" He asked.

"No." She lied.

"Look at me." He said but she shock her head no. "Rachel look at me." He said again.

"No." She said.

"Rachel Ann Jackson look at me." He said a little rougher.

She relented and looked at him, her eyes red, "Oh God." He said pulling her closer to him and rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry, I know you have to since you guy is missing. It's just I wasn't ready for you to leave yet." She said between her tears.

"I know baby, I know, "He said kissing the top of her head. "I'd take you with me but, I don't know how smart that would be with your leg. I don't think it would matter anyways because I won't be in the city, and I don't know the details of why he's missing so I don't know how safe you would be. Don't want to risk you getting hurt. But I swear, when I get back I'll make it up to you somehow."

"Ok." She said.

"Rach promise me something." He said.

"What?" She asked looking at him.

He reached up and brushed her tears away with one of his hands, "Promise me that on your birthday, if I don't make it, you'll have fun. I don't want you to be depressed if I'm not there. Just know that I'm doing my best to find him and come back. If I don't make it on your birthday I'll plan something out special to make it up to you. So promise me you'll have fun."

She nodded, "Ok, I promise." She said. .

"Good." He said letting her lay her head back on his chest.

He lay back on the bed with her on top of him and rubbed her back. "John?" She asked softly.

"What baby?"

"When are you going to leave?" She asked not really wanting to know.

"I don't know, soon, but I want to hold you for a little better. I feel bad about leaving and possibly missing your birthday, I just want to hold you for a bit." He said, **not to mention the fact that I'm also going to miss the medal ceremony. **He added to himself.

"Ok." She said and relaxed against him.

They stayed liked that for a good while, just cuddling. But it ended when a knock on the door came and Daniel walked in.

"John?" he said softly.

"Yea?" John answered.

"Don't you need to go?" He asked.

"Yea," John replied rolling her gently off of him and setting up, pulling her with him.

Rachel stood up and limped to her bathroom not ready for him to leave. She knew she shouldn't be like this that she knew something like this was going to happen. But she just wished it hadn't happened four days tell her birthday. She leaned against the sink willing the tears to go away but they weren't listening, Dammit Rachel you got to pull yourself together, he doesn't want to go, but his guy is missing she told herself.

John sighed, "Shit, Daniel the look on her face when I told her. It broke my heart. I have to go though."

"I know John, and so does she. She'll be ok." Daniel said.

"I know, she thought she was getting two weeks with me and just got four days. She isn't normally like this, she's just upset our time together got messed up." John said. "So am I for that matter, but it can't be helped."

"Yea." Daniel said walking towards the bathroom.

"Daniel wait." John said, "let me."

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yea."

"Ok"

John went to the bathroom and opened the door gently, "Rachel, baby, I'm sorry, but I really need to go."

"I know." Came the soft reply.

"Are you going to come to the gate room like normal?" He asked gently but didn't get a reply.

He opened the door a little more so that he could see her and saw her on the cabinet crying. He looked away for a minute and then walked over to her.

"Hey listen, the sooner I go, the sooner I'll find him, and the sooner I'll get to comeback." He said grabbing a towel and whipping the tears away gently with it. "I know you're hurt, and it is breaking my heart, our time together means the world to me. You know that right?"

"Yes." She said, "I'm sorry, I'm being a selfish brat."

"No..no your not. I'm upset to." He said, "Your not a brat baby, your not a brat. You a sweet, caring, beautiful woman and your upset because your time with me has been cut. I understand, since we don't get much time as it is. But let's think about it like we do every time I go back. No good byes, see you soon, and maybe if possible I'll get to stay for a little longer next time." He said kissing her nose.

She looked at him for a minute thinking about what he said, "Yea...ok, sounds good to me."

He smiled, "Good. No more tears." He said pulling her off the cabinet and kissing her.

"No more tears." She agreed when they pulled back.

"That's my girl. Now wash your face, and let's go. The sooner I go the better chance I'll get to be back on your birthday or not long after." He said letting her go.

"Ok." She said, turning the water on and rinsing the tears off. When she was done she straitened up and gave him a huge smile.

"AHHH." He said happy to see her smile, "I love that smile."

She giggled and they walked out of the bathroom. When Daniel saw them he walked over to them, "Hey everything ok now?" He asked.

"Yea," John said and looked at Rachel, "Hey sweetie, I need to ask your brother for a minute. Mind going to get me a turkey sandwich?" He said kissing her nose.

"Ok." She said and ran out of the room.

John laughed and looked at Daniel with a serious look, "Daniel, does General Hammond know that he has her ceremony on her birthday?"

"It is? Oh shit it is." Daniel said, "No I don't think so. He wanted you to be one of the people there, maybe if I bring it up he will reschedule it and she wont have such a hectic day. Give you some more time."

"Yea that sounds like a good idea. But hey if you can't get it rescheduled, or you can and I still can't be there, tell her I said I'm proud of her." John said.

"Yea I will."

"Good and make sure she hold her promise to have fun on her birthday." John said.

Daniel laughed, "John stop worrying she'll be fine."

"Yea I know, just don't want to leave."

Just about then Rachel came back in with his sandwich and a coke, "Here ya go." She said.

"Thanks sweetie." John said, "I'll eat this when I get there. It's probably not a good idea for me to eat before going throw the gate."

She smiled, "Ahh, no probably not." She laughed.

"Come on you two, let's go before Jack comes looking for you." Daniel said not wanting to break this up but knowing John needed to go.

"Yea good idea," John said. He took Rachel's hand and they followed Daniel to the gate room were John's stuff was at already.

He looked at Daniel and Jack, "Thanks for getting my stuff."

"No prob, go find your man, and if you need help don't hesitate to call. But hurry." Jack said smiling, "I'm having a bar b que soon, want you to be there."

John smiled knowing what he was talking about, "Yea I'll do my best."

"Sergeant get her up." Jack ordered.

"Yes sir," came the reply.

Jack and Daniel smiled at John, "See ya soon John, good luck and be careful." Daniel said and followed Jack out of the gate room.

"Yea see ya soon, and I will." John said just as the Swoosh of the gate activating came. He looked at Rachel and she was watching the gate.

"Ok Rach," John said hugging her, "I love you baby. I got to go, duty calls." He said kissing the top of her head.

"Love you to, be careful." She said clinging to him while she could.

"I will." He said smiling, "Incase I'm not here on your birthday, I'm going to say this now. Happy birthday."

She smiled, "thanks." She said, "you should probably go."

"Yea." He said pulling away so he could kiss her. "See ya later." He said smiling, letting her go and headed up to the ramp, he stopped before he got there, "Love you."

She smiled back before answering, "See you later, love you, and good luck." She said in one breath.

He smiled, "Thanks baby." He said and then went through.

She sighed, she wasn't going to cry again, she was going to do what she had promised, and have fun. But she sill was going to miss him, like always till he got back.

Ok I know that was sappy, and that I might have brought her out as being a wimp. But I really didn't want to make her out like that. She was just upset cause her and john's time was cut short. Plus I have a plan from this chapter to tie into the coming chapter and the ones following it. So I had to have him go back, to make the plan work. I hope you enjoyed it, the next one should be up sometime this week. Please review and tell me what you thought and remember she was just upset. Talk to you soon,

Liz.

p.s oh and one other thing, I started another fic about Daniel and his wife. . It's called Angela Shannon Jackson. You can find it on my user page with this one. I'm going to be alternating posting a chapter for this one and that one. Just thought I would let you know so that if you want to you could go read it. Ok now I'm done, talk to you later.


	8. The Ceremony and Birthday

Chapter 8

Birthday and Ceremony

A/N: hey guys I'm back and ready for the next chapter. Thanks for all your reviews it means a lot. I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always review if you can.

Responses to my Reviews

Muave: thanks I'm glad you liked it, thanks for reviewing. Hop you liked this one. It was kindof hard to right so I hope it is still good. Talk to you soon, liz.

Alisa R: thanks for the review, I'm glad you like the story, it means a lot to me. Hope you like this chapter as well, like I said above it was a little bit hard so I don't know if it's going to be as good, I hope it is though, talk to you soon, liz.

Sci Fi Fan Gillian: Thanks!!! Glad your still enjoying it, hope you like this one, talk to you later, liz.

Ok now that I have that done I'll get on with the chapter. I hope you enjoy, talk to you later.

The next few days went pretty good, Daniel got her to not think about John leaving by letting her work more in his lab. She had actually gotten over him leaving and was messing around with Daniel happily in his lab.

But on her birthday, that Saturday, early in the morning that all stopped. Daniel had gotten up to get a drink of water and go to the bathroom when he heard her crying. He frowned and instead of going back into his room walked into hers. He saw her thrashing around her bed in the middle of a nightmare. He put his water down and ran over to her sitting down next to her.

"Rachel, Rachel wake up!" He said shaking her gently.

She cried out and set up, "Danny?"

"Yes Rach, its me." He said softly.

"Please tell me that was a dream." She pleaded.

"Yes, Rach you just had a bad dream." He said pulling her closer to him. "Want to tell me what happened?"

"It was about John and Ford. He found Ford but then when they were on there way back to Atlantis the puddle jumper malfunctioned and they crashed, and didn't survive it." She told him.

Daniel hugged her, "Come here." He said, "he's ok."

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Well last night after you left he called and said that he and ford were back at the base and that he had to stay for a couple more days for some things. He sent something throw the gate for you, told me to give it to you sometime today." He said softly.

"Really?" She asked hoping he wasn't just saying that to make her feel better.

"Yep, I wasn't going to give it to you later, but maybe if I do you'll be able to sleep better." He said.

"Ok." She said softly.

"Ok I'll be right back." He said and she nodded.

He stood up and went into his room and into his closet where he had put the package. Then making sure that the letter was with it, he headed back to her room. He went in and walked back over to her bed and set back down next to her.

"Here you go." He said handing her the package and letter, "Oh and I was told to make sure you read the letter before you open the present."

She grinned, "Ok."

She picked the letter up and opened it up, and started to read:

Hey sweetie,

You didn't know this but after I found out that I had to go back I told your brother to give this to you. I'm sure Daniel told you that I sent it through the gate, but what was sent through the gate was this letter. Daniel had the present the whole time. I told him to keep the present tell I sent the letter back. But that is beside the point. I felt, and still do feel horrible for having to miss you birthday and your medal thing. So I got you a present for you to open from me on your birthday. I have a couple of other things that I'm going to give you, but I want to give them to you myself. Plus I think that this present might help you through the times when I'm away. I got to go, I'll be back in a couple of days, I swear, enjoy the present and I'll talk to you soon,

I love you and miss you,

John.

By the time she was finished reading the letter she was crying, but it was tears of happiness that he had gotten something for her, to make up missing today. He didn't have to, and she would have told him that but she was glad that he did, cause she knew he was ok.

Daniel smiled, "Those are good tears right?" He asked.

"Yes." She said smiling at him.

"Good, now why don't you open the present," He told her.

"Ok." She said and started pulling the paper off of the box. Once she got the paper off she started to open the box and pulled the object out. She squealed when she saw what it was. It was a brown fluffy teddy bear that had 'John loves you' on its belly.

Daniel smiled, "You like it?" He asked even though he knew the answer.

"Yes," She said, "he remembered."

"Remembered what?" He asked her.

"When he was still at the Pentagon, just before he was transferred, we had this conversation and how we got started on it I don't know. But I told him about when we went to the foster home they wouldn't let me keep my teddy bears that daddy had gotten me. Then I told him about this one that was my favorite that was fuzzy and black and in the middle it had 'daddy loves you' on it. I told that that one was my favorite since I was a daddy's girl and that it broke my heart when I couldn't take it with me. He hugged me and told me he would get me another one similar sometime and I told him I would like that." She said grinning.

Daniel smiled, "Ahh yea he told me about that when he showed me the bear. I thought that was really sweet, and you don't know it but that bear is still with you." He said

"Really? How?" She asked.

"I snuck it in with my stuff and didn't take it out. I had planned to give it to you sooner, look in the box again Rach." He said smiling.

She did and found her black bear that she had thought had been lost so many years ago, she once again squealed and this time hugged her brother.

"Was this a combined present?" She asked.

"Yea sort of, I told him I had the bear and we teamed he got that one and I found this one. We put your black one in the bottom and then that one on top. He actually had this planed for a while and was going to give it to you when he left this last time, but since he had to leave sooner he told me to give it to you. So yea in a way it is." He said.

She smiled, "Cool. Thanks." She said hugging him again.

He smiled, "Now it's still way to early, why don't you cuddle up to your bears and go back to sleep birthday girl." He said.

She yawned, "Yea I like that idea."

He smiled and picked up the paper and boxes, stuffing the paper in the box and stood up. "See ya in a little while Rach."

She laid down with the bears next to her and nodded to her brother. He smiled and left her room picking up his water on the way, happy that he had turned what looked like could have been a horrible day, into a good day. Plus she had a few more surprises in store for her.

Several hours later Daniel went back into her room to wake her up, it was time to start getting ready for the ceremony and her party. He walked over to her bed and set down.

"Hey Rachel, wake up, it's time to get read. Janet's going to be over here soon to help you. So why don't you get up and shower and by the time you get done she'll probably be here." he said as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Ok." She said and set up.

"Good, I'll go fix you something to eat real quick while your in the shower." He said

"Not much, don't want to throw up over every one." She said and he laughed.

"I know, I'm not going to fix much." He told her.

"Good." She said and stood up and headed to the bathroom. He laughed and left her room and went to the kitchen to get her something to eat.

A few minutes later, while Rachel was still in the shower, and Daniel was fixing her something to eat a knock was heard. Daniel smiled and put down the sandwich makings and walked to the door and opened it. Janet stood looking of into space with her back facing him.

He reached out and patted her arm, "Hey you." He said.

She jumped a little and then turned around, "Hey."

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you," He said smiling at her, "Come on in, and pulled her in with her laughing.

"You didn't scare me to bad I was just thinking about today." She said, "Is Rachel up?" She asked as she hugged him.

"Yea she's in the shower right now. I was fixing her a sandwich when you got here." He told her holding on to her.

"That's all she wanted?" Janet asked.

"Yea, she's to nervous to eat anything else." He explained.

"Yea okay that makes since then." She said.

Daniel smiled and bent down and gave her a kiss. Janet kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck, and just as they were getting really into it Rachel appeared. When she saw what they were doing she rolled her eyes.

"Get a room!" She said.

They jumped apart not knowing she was there and she laughed, "Did I scare ya?" She asked sarcastically

Before Daniel could tell her of, Janet stepped away from him and walked over to Rachel and gave her a hug, "Happy Birthday Rach."

Rachel grinned and hugged her back, "Thanks Janet."

"So how old are you?" She asked.

"25." Rachel said smiling.

"Sweet, well let's go get you ready." Janet said.

"Ok." She said and headed back to her room.

Janet turned to Daniel, "Is her sandwich ready?"

"Yea hold on and I'll give it to you." He told her.

"Ok." She said and stood there while he went to the kitchen and got her sandwich. When he came back he handed the sandwich to her and she smirked.

"Turkey?" She asked

"Don't ask me Johns the one that got her liking them." He said laughing.

"True, well I better go and help her get ready." She said.

"Yea, have fun." He said bending down and kissing her nose.

"We will," She said smiling at him and walking away to Rachel's room.

Rachel was sitting on her bed just in her uniform top and her skirt to the side. She still had jeans on. Janet laughed, Daniel had told her how much she hated the skirts. She walked over to her and set down.

"Hey, Daniel gave me your sandwich, why don't you eat it before you finish getting dressed." She said.

Rachel looked up and smiled, "Thanks." She said took the sandwich and started to eat it.

Janet watched her eat and noticed she had tears running down her face, "Rach, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," She said taking another bite.

"Your crying Rachel, something's wrong. You can talk to me, as a friend." Janet said softly.

Rachel took the last bite of the sandwich, chewed, and swallowed. She then turned to Janet, "This morning, I had this dream about John and Ford. Danny said that last night he dialed in and told them that he was ok, that he had found him and they were back at the base. So I know the dream was just a dream, but since I woke up wall ago, I can't get it out of my head. I wish I could see him for a few minutes, but I know he had to do something before he came back." She said tears rolling down her face.

Janet reached out and pulled Rachel to her hugging her, "Shhh, I was there when he dialed in, he said he'd be here as soon as possible, probably early tomorrow morning. He's fine, and wouldn't want you to worry about him on you day."

"I know, I promised him I wouldn't cry. But I guess I broke that promise didn't I?" she said bitterly.

"No you had a bad dream, and it upset you. I don't think that a dream that upset you would count as breaking the promise. But I promise you he's ok." Janet said honestly to her.

"Thanks Janet." Rachel said.

"Your welcome," She said smiling at her, "Now why don't you go rinse your face off and put you skirt on. Then come back in here, I'll wrap you leg and help you with your hair. How does that sound?" she asked.

Rachel smiled, "Sounds great." She said

"Good then go on." Janet said.

Rachel nodded and got up and made her way to the bathroom with her skirt, to change into it. A few minutes later she came out in full uniform except for her jacket and Janet smiled and patted the spot next to her. Rachel smiled back and set down in spot. Janet then took the ace bandage she had brought and started wrapping Rachel's leg.

"Just wanted to be sure, with those heals you have to wear, you leg might start hurting. This might help you a little bit." She explained.

"Sounds good to me," Rachel said.

Janet smiled and went on with the wrap. After she finished that she helped Rachel with her hair. After discussing for several minutes on how to fix it they decided to French braid it. Rachel told her she used to French braid it and really liked it that way but hadn't had time lately. Janet smiled and told her that she thought that would be a good change from the pony tail Rachel usually had and so that is what they decided on. After they had her hair done Janet helped her with a little bit of make up. They were finally finished and Janet had her stand up and look in the mirror.

"You like?" Janet asked.

"Yes, I do," She said.

"Good, we should probably go then," Janet said, "Do you have clothes to change into for the part?"

"Yea, there in that bag next to my bed," Rachel told her. "I don't want to put my heals on now."

"Don't wear some tennis shoes tell we get to the base, then change," Janet said, "I do that every day."

Rachel laughed, "Sounds good to me."

She then went and dug her tennis shoes out of her bag and put them on, she grabbed her dress shoes and her bag and turned to Janet and smiled.

"Ok I'm ready." She said.

"Good then let's go." Janet said and they went out to the living room.

Daniel, who had been sitting on the couch watching tv, had fallen asleep. Rachel giggled and walked over to him and turned to Janet, "Watch this," she said.

She then bend down to his ear and screamed, "DANNY WAKE UP!!!"

He jumped about three feet in the air and screamed. Janet and Rachel were pretty much rolling they were laughing so hard.

"Rachel Ann Jackson, you little twit!" He yelled and that just made them laugh harder.

"If you didn't look so cute right now I'd be mad but since you do I wont be." He said .

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it, plus I wanted Janet to see it. I knew she would appreciate it along with me." She said.

"Yea you need someone else to help you torture me." He said sarcastically.

Janet calmed down, "As much as I'm enjoying this we need to get to the base. The ceremony is suppose to start in about 45 minutes."

Daniel smirked, "Yea your right," He said, "Let's go."

He led them out of the apartment and down to the car, Janet decided she would ride with them and stay over tonight since they'd probably be out late. About thirty minutes later they were at the base and in the briefing room with General Hammond just talking. A few minutes before the ceremony was to start Hammond turned to Rachel and smiled.

"Before we head down to the gate room I have a surprise for you." He told her.

"What?" She asked.

He turned to his office, "Come on out."

Rachel's jaw dropped when she saw her CO from the pentagon walk out. "Sir...Wha...I...Oh my god." She said and ran to him.

Janet glared, "Rachel, no running."

But Rachel didn't hear her she and hugged her CO, "Thanks for coming sir."

"No problem Rach." He said hugging her back.

She then realized that she was hugging him, "That was off record right?" She asked him and Hammond.

"Yes Captain it was, I was expecting that." Hammond said. "We should head down there now."

"Yea," General Johnson said. "Oh and Rachel, happy birthday."

"Thank you sir," She said and they headed down to the gate room.

A few minutes later everyone was there and in their spots. Rachel was nervous but didn't let it show. Hammond gave a speech about how he had called General Johnson and asked about transferring someone over that was skilled in hand to hand and being told about Rachel. He then told about hiding it from Daniel till she got there and went on to her first mission and that Jack had complemented her on her first mission in the briefing. He went on and told about the attack and how she had saved his and Doctor Frasier's life in the briefing room, shooting the first alien and kicking the second one in the neck after being injured. He then let Janet tell the extent of her injuries and how she had recovered with the help of Daniel, John, and herself. Then it was jacks turn and he walked up the ramp and stood behind the podium and smiled at the group.

"Ok you know I don't do speeches, so you know I'm not going to be long up here." He said and everyone laughed. "Captain Jackson is a hell of a soldier, and person. Her first trip through the gate I thought she was going to throw up out of nervousness, but with a little encouragement from her brother and the rest of her teammates she was fine. She has been ready for action ever since then. You guys know it takes me a while to actually like someone, well with her seeing her on her first mission, not making a mistake, and then the attack I think of her as a important member of my team and of the SGC. With that Captain Jackson, come on up here." He said giving her a encouraging smile.

She walked up the ramp and stood infront of him, and he picked up her medals and smiled, "Captain Jackson, because of your bravery and what you have done in your short time here I am happy to present you with the Airman's metal." He continued and then went on, "And because you were injured in action the Purple heart." He put them on her uniform and gently turned her around to the rest of the group, "Take a good look at this young lady, I knew after her first mission she would one day be very important in our work at the SGC, I just didn't realize she would take that role so soon."

When he was finished the group clapped, "Oh before you go we are having a birthday party for the little hero, at my house, so come on over." He said. "Ok now you can go."

Rachel laughed and turned to Jack, "You really think that I'm that important to the SGC?"

"Yes Captian I do. Just as your brother, Carter, Teal'c and even Janet is." He said smiling at her.

Rachel smiled back, "Thank you sir."

"No problem." He said patting her shoulder, "What do you say to getting the party started?"

"I say that sounds great." She said smiling.

"Then let's go Captian." He said and led her down the ramp towards her brother, janet and the rest of the team.

When they reached them, Daniel hugged her, "Congratulations Rachy."

"Thanks Danny. You know I wasn't so sure I would fit in here... but now seeing everyone here, I realized that I might actually fit in." She said grinning.

"Well let me assure you, you are defiantly fitting in." He told her.

"Thanks." She said, "Let's go the sooner we get there the sooner I can get out of this skirt and heels."

"Ok, how is your leg?" He asked.

"Throbbing," She said, "I'm kind of happy to know that I am able to wear the heels, means it's getting better. But I have just been off the crutches for a week, and I know it's still week, so I'm not complaining about it. Just want to get these shoes off." She said.

"Alright come on," He said and led her over to Janet, "Hey sweetie ready to go?"

"Yea," She said, "See ya later Sam."

"By Janet, Daniel, Rach, See you soon." Sam said.

"Bye" They said.

They headed out and to Daniel's car and got in. They drove to Jacks house and went in. Rachel went straight to the bathroom and changed out of her uniform and to her normal jeans and t shirt. She then came out and went straight to Daniel and Janet.

Daniel smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her, "Hey little one, feel better?"

"Yea much," She said

"What about your leg, Daniel told me that it was hurting wall ago," Janet said.

"It still does, but not as bad as it could." Rachel said.

"Want me to give you something?" Janet asked

"Yes, please." She said.

"Ok, Come on I brought some Tylenol 3 just incase." Janet said and went to her purse and got the bottle out and got two out. "Here you go." She said.

"Thanks," She said taking the pills and the water Janet gave her.

"No prob," Janet said and Rachel set down on the couch.

Daniel came and set down inbetween them and smiled, "So how are my girls?"

"Great," Janet said laying her head on his shoulder.

"I concur, specially now that I got some Tylenol." Rachel said laying her head on his other shoulder.

Daniel smiled and wrapped his arms around them, "Good, I'm glad to here it."

They stayed like that for a several hours, talking amongst there selves and the people that were there. The medicine finally took effect for her and she fell asleep. Janet had gotten up to get them a drink, when she got back and saw Rachel asleep she smiled, "She's had a long but good day. Wonder when John'll be able to get here."

"Hopefully soon," Daniel said.

"yea." Janet agreed sitting back down next to him and handing him the drink.

"Thanks." He said smiling at her.

"No prob." She said laying her head back down on his shoulder.

Daniel smiled and they watched the party around them. About an hour after she had fallen asleep Jack said that the food was ready, so they woke her up and went to eat with the rest of the group. They then had cake and those that had presents for her gave them to her. Daniel could tell that she was have a blast and smiled, he could tell John that except for a bad dream and being upset for a little while, she had had a great birthday. 'hopefully he'll be able to get here before the party ends.' He thought to himself.

A little bit later a knock was heard on the door and Daniel smiled, 'he made it.'

"Hey Rach, why don't we go out to the back and look at the stars," Daniel said.

"Ok." She said.

He led her outside and set her down on the grass and then set down next to her. "Having fun?" he asked as he listened to the commotion inside.

"Yea I'm having a blast." She said

"That's great," he said smiling, "Ready for another surpise?"

"More!!" She said excitedly.

"Yep." He said looked nonchalantly behind him to see if John was there yet and grinned, "Look behind you."

She did and a huge grin spread across her face, "JOHN!"

A/N hey I'm sorry about stopping it here but it's getting pretty long. I hope you enjoyed it and please review if you can. Talk to you soon, Liz.


	9. John’s Return and Surprise

Chapter 9

John's Return and Surprise

A/N: Hey I'm back, sorry it's been a while since I've updated but I have had a test in all my classes this week and haven't had time to work on this. I'm hoping this will be a good length chapter, but not to long. I hope you enjoy it, and please review.

Responses to my Reviews

Muave: Thanks for reviewing...again ïI'm glad you liked his speech, it was hard to do and I was afraid that it wasn't....Jack. But you saying that you thought it was good made me feel better... I hop you like this one, It's going to probably be mostly fluff. Talk to you soon, Liz.

Ok now I'll get on with the chapter, hop you enjoy, talk to you soon.

'Last time'

"That's great," he said smiling, "Ready for another surprise?"

"More!!" She said excitedly.

"Yep." He said looked nonchalantly behind him to see if John was there yet and grinned, "Look behind you."

She did and a huge grin spread across her face, "JOHN!"

'Back to new chapter'

John smiled and started walking over to her and Daniel. When he got closer to her, he held out his hands for her and she ran into his arms, wrapping hers around his waist. He picked her up and twirled her around with her giggling. He then set her down and guided her over to the porch where the porch swing was. When they got there he set down and pulled her down besides him.

He smiled, "I figured you would still be in your uniform." He said sarcastically knowing that would get her temper flaring.

"HELL NO!!" She said, "You should know my distaste for skirts. Besides the heals weren't doing anything good for my leg so as soon as I got here I changed." She said smiling.

He looked at her, "How's you leg doing?"

"It hurts, but it's getting a lot better every day. Janet told me it hurts cause it's still weak and as I use it more it's going to hurt a little because it's getting back its strength." She told him.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that." He said smiling at her. "How's your birthday going?"

Rachel looked away when he asked that question not wanting to tell him about the dream she had early that morning. She held back the tears, composed herself and then turned back to John and smiled.

"It's been great!" She said only half lying.

John knew she was hiding something from him, "Rachel, what happened this morning. Janet said something happened this morning but didn't tell me what."

"I just had a really bad dream that stuck with me most of the morning." She said not wanting to talk anymore about it.

"What was it about?" He asked softly reaching out with his arm and wrapping it around her waist.

She sighed, "It was about you and Lieutenant Ford. You had found him and were on your way back to Atlantis, something happened to your puddle jumper and you crashed and didn't make it. Danny and Janet told me that you were ok that you had called dialed in and told them that you had found him and were ok and that you had to do something before you came back. That made me feel better but I kept thinking about it. Until we went to the base then I forgot about it in all the excitement." She said softly.

He didn't know what to say; instead he just pulled her into his lap and wrapped her up in his arms. She laid her head against his chest and let the tears fall. After a few minutes he pulled her back and looked at her.

"Hey, it's ok. Just to let you know, I've gone over the puddle jumpers. It'll take a lot to take one of those things down." He said trying to make her feel better and it did.

She smiled at him and wiped the tears off her face. She then realized he was wearing his Uniform and her jaw dropped...she hadn't seen him in his dress uniform in a long time.

'Damn I forgot how good he looks in that.' she thought to herself, and continued to drool.

John smiled, "Rachel?"

She jumped two feet in the air or would have had he not been holding her, and came out of her drooling session, "Yea?" She asked, innocently.

"You ok?" He asked, knowing she had been admiring his uniform.

"Yea, just realized you are wearing your uniform and that I had been crying on it." She said

"Uhhuh well don't worry about it I need to get it cleaned anyways." he said laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked.

"You, I know you were umm.... Appreciating my uniform." He said and laughed as she blushed and looked down. "Ah I made you blush; I love it when that happens. Unless it's a bad blush...it's not a bad blush is it?"

"No," she said.

He smiled, "Good."

The wind started to blow a little harder and a little cooler and she shivered since she was just in a t-shirt. He frowned and pulled her a little closer to him.

"Why don't we go inside, it's getting cold," He said trying to get up but she protested.

"NO!! I want to stay out here; if we go inside we'll get split up." She said. "Someone will want to talk to you and some one else will want to talk to me. I want to stay out here with you."

He sighed, "All right but sit up for a sec." He told her.

She looked at him and frowned, "Why?"

"Because I'm going to take my coat off and put it on you," He told her.

She nodded and set up while he took his uniform jacket off and then put it on her, "There now at least you'll have some sleeves on." He told her.

"Thanks John," She said and laid her head down on his shoulder again.

"No prob Rach," He said gently, wrapping his arms back around her.

They set there like that for a long time with her lying in his lap with her head on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around her waist and gently rocking the swing. She had fallen asleep at some point but he still didn't get up and take her in.

A little bit latter Daniel came out looking for them to tell them that the guest were starting to leave and General Johnson wanted to see her before he left. He found them on the porch swing with her in his lap asleep. Daniel smiled and walked over to them and set down next to John.

"Hey John," He said.

John turned to him, "Hey Daniel. She didn't want to come in so I made her put my jacket on and at some point she fell asleep."

"Yea, she had a pretty exciting day," Daniel said, then remember General Johnson, "Oh I came out here to tell you two that the guest are starting to leave and General Johnson wants to see her before he leaves."

John nodded, "Ok," He said softly and looked down at Rachel and kissed her forehead.

"Rachel wake up," He said gently as not to scar her.

She groaned and slowly opened her eyes, "What is it?"

"The guests are leaving and General Johnson wants to see you before he leaves." He told her.

She raised her head up and nodded, "Ok," She said and then saw her brother and smiled, "Hey Danny," she said.

"Hey Rachel," Daniel said smiling back at her.

She got up and waited for the guys to stand up as well and they all three went inside. Daniel showed her were General Johnson was and she started towards him. Daniel was about to follow her when John reached out and grabbed his arm. Daniel turned around and looked at John with one eyebrow up.

John laughed, "Sorry Daniel, but I want to show you something." He said. Daniel nodded and they went back outside.

Rachel went on to where General Johnson was standing waiting for her. When she got to him, she saluted him and he saluted her back.

He tried to hide a laugh seeing her in John's uniform jacket and seem tough, "Don't you think that Jacket's a little big for you Captain?"

She looked down at John's jacket and blushed, "Oh yes sir, I didn't want to go in wall a go when John saw I was cold so he made me put it on." She said and he laughed.

"Calm down Rach I was just teasing you, I figured as much. Though I hope when you make it to major you jacket's well fit better than that, size them down four or five." He said and she glared.

He laughed a little bit and then quieted down and looked at her, "Well Rachel, as much as I would like to stay for a couple days, I got to go back to the pentagon." He said.

She nodded, "I figured." She said softly.

He reached out and hugged her, "Congratulations Rachel. I'm proud of you, and am glad to see your fitting in so well in with these people. When you get the time, come visit us, your friends miss you and so do I."

She nodded when he let her go, "I will sir, I miss them and you as well. Tell them I said hi." She said.

"I will," He said to her smiling, "I better go, plane is leaving soon."

"Ok," she said, "See you soon, sir." She said.

"Sounds good." He said, "Oh wait before I go you team wanted me to give something, its on the table, I waited to put it there cause it's something for you to open when your alone. They pulled together some money and fixed it up and I think it was Rus that wrote the letter."

Rachel smiled, "Ok tell them thanks."

"I will." He said.

She hugged him once again, "Thank you for coming sir."

"I wouldn't have missed if for the world." He told her. "I got to go Rach."

"I know," She said smiling at him, "See ya later sir."

"See ya later Captain." He said, turned around and walked out of the house.

She stood there for a few minutes thinking about her adopted family back at the Pentagon. She then sighed and remembered he had said the present was on the table, and headed over there. She saw it laying in the middle of the table and picked it up. She looked around and saw that she was pretty much alone so she decided to open it. She set down in one of the chairs and picked the envelop up that had her name on it and opened it. After reading the front she opened it up to see what Rusty had written:

Hey Rachel,

I fist want to say, this is for all of us by the way, that I really miss you. We all wish we could have been at your ceremony and birthday but some things came up. So we decided to pitch in and get you something special. I was the one that came up with the idea and what to get you, since I was your partner and knew more of what you liked. I had seen you looking at one of these one time so I figured you might like one. The rest of the group pitched in and went with me to get it. Well I got to go, General Johnson is about to leave and I need to get this to him. Stay in contact with us Rach, we miss you, and love you,

Hope to talk to you soon,

Rusty.

By the time she was done with the letter she had tears forming in her eyes. She quickly whipped them away and went to the present and started to unwrap it, and saw that there were two different things. The first that she picked up was a small photo album. She opened it and started looking through the pictures. Most of them were of her and her team that she was on in the Pentagon at different things. The last pictures she saw were different; they were of her and someone else. The first one was of her and Rusty at a park. She smiled, not only had he been a partner at work but he was her best friend, she really missed him. The next one was of her and General Johnson at a new years party. The last picture was of her and John at a park, John was pushing her on a swing, with her facing him, and they were both smiling at each other. She smiled at the memory of when that happened and then closed the album and set it down. She then picked up the second item which was a lock. On the front of the lock there was an inscription that said, "We always have your back." She then opened it and saw that they had placed a recent picture of them in it. Tears formed in her eyes once again, and as much as she tried to stop them she couldn't and she started crying.

Janet was walking back into the house at the time and saw Rachel sitting at the table crying. She ran over to her and set down placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Rachel are you ok? What's wrong?" She asked.

Rachel didn't say anything she just pushed the picture album and letter over, and then gently set the lock down on the table in front of Janet. Janet read the letter, looked at the pictures and then at the lock. When she was finished she smiled at Rachel,

"They must really miss you Rach."

"Yea, and they spent their money and got that for me. I thought it was really sweet, I should call them when I get a chance, I haven't lately." Rachel finished tiredly.

"Yea, sounds good." Janet said, "It really was sweet."

"I knew that they had done this, General Johnson told me. I think the impact of today has hit me and seeing this just did it for me," She said.

"Yea I bet you are pretty tired aren't you?" Janet said and Rachel nodded, "why don't I go find John and Daniel and tell them your ready to go."

"Ok," Rachel said and Janet got up.

"I'll be right back." She said and walked off in search of the guys.

A few minutes later she found them outside in the back yard laughing over something. She walked over to them and gently tapped Daniel on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled, "Hey Jan, what's up."

"Rach is tired, I think we need to get her home." Janet said softly.

"What happened?" John asked

"Her team at the Pentagon got together and got her a present, and I think the combination of being really tired and getting that got to her and she started crying." Janet explained.

John nodded and looked over at Daniel, "Hey do you mind if I get her to come over to my apartment? I won't give her, her present tonight; we'll just talk a little bit and go to bed."

Daniel nodded, "Yea it's fine with me."  
  
John smiled, "Then let's go talk to her," He suggested and stood up.

Daniel once again nodded and stood up and the three of them went back into the house and over to Rachel. She was staring at the table in a tired haze. Janet smiled and walked over to her and gently touched her shoulder. Rachel jumped and then looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey," Janet said, "Look who came to take you home."

She looked over Janet's should and saw Daniel and John standing there. She smiled at them and grabbed the album and held it out to them.

"Look what Rusty and the guys sent me," She said.

John walked over to her, along with Daniel, and took the album. They looked throw it together making comments every once in a while. John looked up after they finished looking at the pictures and smiled at Rachel.

"That's a great present," He said to her.

She smiled and nodded, "Yea but that isn't the best part," She said and got up and walked over to where they were, "They all pitched in their money and got me this to," She finished and handed him the locket.

They both looked at it and smiled at her, "That is awesome Rach, but I don't think that they got it for you to just hold," John said smiling at her, "Come here."

She smiled and stepped closer to him. He unfastened the snap and reached forward and put it around her neck and fastened it back together. He then pulled her hair out of the necklace and pulled back smiling at her.

Daniel smiled and then reached out and touched her arm to get her attention. She looked at him and cocked her eyebrow much like Teal'c, and waited for him to saw whatever he was going to say.

"That is pretty special Rachel; make sure you put it somewhere where it will be safe when we go on missions. You don't want to lose it." He said.

She nodded, "Yea but where should I put it? My locker? Quarters?" She asked.

"Put it in your locker, inside a pocket or something like that, it'll be safe there." Daniel told her.

She nodded again, "Ok," She said and hid a yawn.

Daniel smiled and acted like he hadn't seen that, "On that note, you have had a long day, and exciting and knowing how you are, now that the excitement is over with your beat. That attempt to hide a yawn proved to me that that is true." He said smiling as she scowled, "John wants you to go home with him tonight to spend some time together and talk and then tomorrow morning he's going to give you his present. I know what it is, he just told me, and I think that it is a pretty great present. So beat it, spend some time together, get some sleep and have fun...clean fun." He said and Rachel's jaw dropped at his last comment.

"I...we...I'm...not..." She stammered and blushed.

"Rach, he didn't mean it like that," John said laughing.

She blushed even more and then as if acting like she hadn't just done that nodded to Daniel. He laughed at her gently and pulled her into a hug.

"I'll take your uniform home with me and have Janet take care of it and put it up. So besides that you are ready to go," He told her and she nodded.

"I don't have anything to sleep in," She said pulling back.

John smiled, "Rach you can have one of my shirts to sleep in," He told her, then after the look he got from Daniel he added, "And some sorts or sweats or something...even though my shirts go down to your knees."

Rachel smirked, John and Daniel were the only ones that got by with short comments, and nodded.

Daniel smiled, "Ok now that that is settled get out of here."

"Sounds good to me," John said, "What about you Rach?"

She grinned, "Yea me to."

"Good, let's go," John said.

Rachel grinned again and hugged Daniel, "See you later Danny."

"Yep, have fun, and be good," he said.

She pulled away rolling her eyes and started toward the door, "Yes, Dad," She said sarcastically and he laughed.

John followed her out the door and to his truck, were he opened the door for her and helped her up into it. He then shut the door and went to his side and got in. The drive to his apartment was short and quite and when they got there he helped her out of the truck and led her inside and to his apartment. When they got inside he told her to go sit down and that he would get her something to sleep in. She set down and waited for him to come back and leaned her head back, closing her eyes. A few minutes later John came back and saw her leaning back with her eyes closed and smiled. He walked over to her and set down next to her. He reached out and gently pulled her to him.

"Rach I got something for you to wear," He said softly and she cuddled closer to him.

"Ok," she said and slowly got up. He handed her the shirt and she went to change. He got up and went into his room to change as well. A few minutes later Rachel came out of the bathroom and started looking for him.

"John?" She called.

"In here Rach, come on in," He called from his room and she went to the door and went in.

He turned to her when she got in and held his arms out for her. She walked over to him and into his arms and cuddled. He set down on the bed brining her with him and laid back. He had pulled the covers back before she got in, so when they laid down he reached up and grabbed the blanket and covered them up. He then smiled at her and kissed her check.

"I have a question for you Rach and if you want to wait tell tomorrow to decide that's fine, but I want to ask it now, so if you do you can 'sleep on it.'"

She nodded, "Ok, what is it?" She asked.

"How would you like to meet Lieutenant Ford?" He asked smiling at her and waiting for her reaction.

She looked up at him and set up a little, "You mean go to Atlantis with you?" She asked.

Yes that is were I'm stopping it. I've started liking cliffhangers; I get more response when I leave the chapters with a cliffhanger. But I can't always do that, but I did this time and I know I'm rambling so I'll shut up. Review if you can, I want to know what you think. Talk to you later, Liz.


	10. Her answer and another Surprise

RachelChapter 10

Her Answer and More Surprises

A/N: Hey I'm back, I'm not done with the Angela Chapter but I left it at home and since I don't know where I am in it right now that I'm at school I can't work on it. So I'm going to work on this one. Anyways I hope you are enjoying the story, thanks for your reviews, talk to you later.

Responses to reviews

Mauve: Thanks for your reviews, i'm glad you are continueing to enjoy the story. talk to you soon, and enjoy.

Ok now that I have responded to your reviews I'll go on with the chapter, hope you like, talk to you soon.

'Previously'

"I have a question for you Rach and if you want to wait tell tomorrow to decide that's fine, but I want to ask it now, so if you do you can 'sleep on it.'"

She nodded, "Ok, what is it?" She asked.

"How would you like to meet Lieutenant Ford?" He asked smiling at her and waiting for her reaction.

She looked up at him and set up a little, "You mean go to Atlantis with you?" She asked.

'and now the answer'

He smiled and nodded, "Yes that is what I mean." He said.

She squealed and jumped into his arms and he laughed, "Is that a yes?" He asked.

"Yes," She said and then pulled back, "Every since you told me about it, that time at the mall I have wanted to go and see it my self." She said

"Well your going to get to see it yourself," He told her grinning.

She grinned, "Sweet…so does Danny know about this?" She asked

"No, I decided to wait tell you agreed and then, either I an tell him or you can tell him and I'll be there with you. Whatever we can tell him later," He said and she nodded.

"But didn't you go talk to him about something while I talked to General Johnson?" She asked confused.

"Yea but that was about something else, the present I'm going to give you tomorrow." He told her grinning.

Rachel looked at the clock and then back at him, "John, it's 1 o'clock, it is tomorrow." She said grinning at him sweetly.

"You are observant aren't you," He said, "You'll get it later today when we get some sleep. You've had an exciting day, so have I. Lets get some sleep then I'll give it to you." He told her.

"Your mean but I'm not going to pass up sleep so ok." She said yawning.

He laughed and gently her pushed down on the bed and laid down next to her. She curled up next to him and he wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes.

"Night princess, see you in the morning." He said smiling and kissing the top of her head before he closed his eyes also.

Next Morning

The next morning at about 10 o'clock John woke up and looked down at Rachel who had pulled away and was on her other side still fast asleep. He smiled and slowly set up and got out of the bed, he made sure that the blanket still covered her and that she was tucked in still. He then walked around to his dresser and got some jeans and a t-shirt out. He went to the bathroom and changed and then came back to check on her. She was still asleep hadn't moved.

He walked over to her and set down on the bed and kissed her forehead, "I'll be in the kitchen if you wake up." He whispered and then got back up and walked into the kitchen to start making them some breakfast. He smiled and decided he would make them her favorite, scrabbled eggs with bacon.

He set to work, getting the bacon out and starting it to cook on one burner and then getting another pan out and some eggs and putting them to cook on the other. While the eggs where cooking he got out a couple plates and some cheese, she liked cheese on her eggs. He made sure the cheese was cheddar which was her favorite kind and put it down on the plates. He then went and stirred the eggs and flipped the bacon.

A few minutes later the eggs were done and went to work fixing hers, putting them on the plate and putting the cheese on them like she liked it. He then fixed his putting the rest of the eggs on his plate and since he liked cheese on his put some on his as well. By the time he was done with the eggs, the bacon was done so he halved up the bacon so that each had the same amount.

After pouring them each some milk he went and set the plates on the table and the milk next to them. He then walked over to the TV stand where he had put her other present in a drawer and got it out and set it down next to her plate.

He stood back looking at his work and smiled. He then decided it was time to go wake Rachel up and bring her in here.

He walked in to his room and over to the bed and set down next to where she was curled up in a ball. He reached out and touched her face.

"Rachel wake up sweetheart." He said gently.

"No," She wined in her sleep.

"Come on I made your favorite breakfast and have a surprise for you, don't want you food to get cold." He told her softly rubbing her check.

She opened her eyes a little bit and looked at him, "You made me eggs with cheese and bacon?" She asked hopefully.

"Yep, cheddar cheese and bacon well done," He told her smiling at her.

She thought about it for a couple minutes and set up, "Ok pretty hungry anyways. What's the surprise?" She asked.

"You'll just have to wait and find out." He told her helping her out of the bed.

She scowled at him, "Your mean," She said.

He laughed, "If I told you what the surprise was it wouldn't be a surprise anymore. Go in there, its next to your plate, open it. Then I'll tell you what it is," He told her smiling at her.

She sighed, "Ok," She said.

"That's a girl, now come on," He said and led her into the kitchen and over to the table where the food was waiting.

"Why don't you eat first so the food won't get cold, then you can open your present." He said.

"Sounds good to me," She said and set down at her table, John helping her and scooting her chair closer to the table for her. She smiled up at him in thanks and dug in to her eggs and bacon.

John smiled back at her and set down in the chair next to her and followed her lead in starting to eat. A few minutes later they were both done and she was staring at the little package wondering what it was. He smiled and stood up, he picked up his plate and then hers and took them to the kitchen. He came back a few seconds later and found her taking a sip of her milk still staring at the present. He laughed and walked over there to her and set back down. He reached over and took the milk cup away from her and replaced it with the present.

"You can open it now Rachel," He said smiling at her.

She smiled at him and took the paper of the present and saw that it was a little jewelry box. She looked at him and smiled, then opened it up to see a silver ring with writing on it that said 'Atlantis Princess,' that was in red letters. She looked at him and smiled, "Is this…what…I…" She said.

He smiled, "It's not an engagement ring, it's a promise ring…well I'm using it as a promise ring. I found it one day when I was exploring around the land. I asked around and no one objected to me using it, so if you accept it's a promise ring to you. A promise that I won't leave you and one day when we're ready I'll ask you to marry me." He said.

She smiled and looked at the ring, "It's beautiful."

He smiled and reached out and took the box and picked the ring out of it, he then reached out and took her left hand and put it on her.

"Yea it is, and so are you," He said smiling, "Its for my princess, promise not to take it off unless your at the sgc or on a mission?" He asked her.

She smiled at him, "Yea I promise."

He smiled, "Good," He said and then pulled her out of her chair and into his lap so he could hug her.

A few minutes later Rachel thought of something, "John?"

"What sweetie?" he asked.

"When am I going to Atlantis?" She asked.

He sighed, "Well I only came back to give you the ring and ask you if you'd like to go. It'll have to be the next time I come back cause I'm about to go on a dangerous mission."

"Oh," She said, "how long?"

"How long will the mission be?" He asked.

"Yea," She said.

"At least three weeks, at most a six." He told her knowing this was breaking her heart.

"That long?" She asked.

"Yea, Hammond told me that your scheduled to go on a couple missions, so you won't be bored." He told her.

"Yea, that's good." She said.

"Rachel, are you ok?" He asked

"Yea," She said.

"Look at me," He told her gently.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes that weren't falling and he felt horrible, "Hey don't cry baby, your going to get to come and stay for a long time. But it's going to have to be after this mission. I know you want to go now, but this mission is to dangerous. I want you to have some time at Atlantis and know what's going on before I taking on a mission like this, if I ever take you on one like this." He told her rubbing her face.

She nodded, "Ok," She said.

"You ok now, no more crying?" He asked

"I wasn't crying," She said sarcastically.

"Ok good your going to be ok." He said laughing.

She laughed, "So what now?"

"Well Danny told me that you wanted an apartment of your own, and he said that he knew that there is an apartment opened in his building, and there a couple opened in this one. I thought we would get dressed and look to see if you like any of them. Then when you find one, well go shopping for you some furniture." He told her and she smiled.

"I can't afford a apartment and furniture," She said.

"You pay for the apartment, I'll get you your furniture." He told her.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yep," He told her kissing her check.

She smiled broadly at him and laid her head back on his shoulder, "Ok," She said.

"Good, you want to look at the ones her or the ones in Daniels?" He asked.

"Here first," She said.

"Ok, then why don't we go get dressed and head out," He said.

"Ok," She said but stayed were she was.

He laughed, "Rachel, your going to have to get up so that we can get started."

"I know," She said and then stood up. She walked into his room and opened the drawer that she knew had some of her clothes in it.

She pulled out her black with orange long sleeve shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. She went into the bathroom and changed, came back and found her snickers and put them on. A few minutes later she was completely ready and waiting for John, who came out a couple minutes later. She stood up and walked towards him and smiled, he was wearing the same shirt as she was, they had gotten them at the same time, and a pair of jeans.

"Your wearing he same shirt," She said as she got to him.

"Well I saw what you got out or your drawer and decided to get mine out," He said, "You sure are cute in that shirt."

She grinned at him and hugged him and he kissed her on the top of her head. He then pulled her back and gave her a kiss that quickly got more passionate.

When they pulled back for a lack of oxygen he smiled down at her, "Ready to go find you a apartment?"

"Yes," She said.

"Good then let's go," He said.

She nodded and he guided her out of the apartment grabbing his keys before they went out the door and closing it behind him. He then locked the door and continued to led her.

A/N: well I know it isn't very long, but I have the next couple chapters planed out. I need to update my other fic and then I will update this one. Tell me what you think, and I'll talk to you later. Oh and if you want to see the shirt that Rachel and john was wearing, you can go to my site and go to the page that says Rachel in street cloths and it's the fifth one on the right. Most of the cloths that I will have her wear in the fic will be on that site. Hope you like tell me what you think about the chapter, and I'll talk to you later.


	11. Shopping

Chapter 11?

Shopping for apartment and furniture

A/N Hey guys I hop you enjoy this chapter, and thank you for the reviews. Please continue with them as they keep me motivated.

To all my reviewers: Thank you for your reviews, they mean a lot to me. I hope you continue to enjoy the story and like this chapter…Please continue to tell me what you think and enjoy the chapter.

On with the story:

John led Rachel down to the office and pocked his head inside and knocked.

"Andy can I come in? You might have a new person," John said.

"Sure, come on in, anyone I know?" Andy asked

John came in and smiled, "I think so," He said and pulled Rachel in.

"Rachel, you finally going to move in here?" Andy asked.

She blushed, "I wanted to look, so I didn't have to depend on Daniel, when John wasn't here."

"Well I think I just might have something for you," He said smiling.

She smiled back, but didn't say anything. John smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

"Not something to big Andy." He said.

"Right," Andy said and looked at something.

"You like John's Apartment?" Andy asked.

"Yea." Rachel said.

"Well I have one close to John's that is just like his only smaller. You want to see it?" Andy asked her.

She smiled and nodded and then looked at John who smiled at her.

Andy smiled at them, "Good, then let's go and look at it." He said grabbing the keys and standing up.

John smiled and looked at Rachel, "Sounds good," He said and she nodded.

Andy led them to the elevator and hit the right button for the floor. John noticed what floor it was and looked at Andy with a grin.

"What?" He asked.

"You didn't tell us it was on the same floor as mine." John said still smiling.

"Well I said it was close." Andy said smiling.

"True, so WHERE is it?" John asked wrapping an arm around Rachel, who leaned against him.

"It's a surprise," Andy said grinning.

John smiled, "Ok," He said.

When the elevator stopped on the 5th floor Andy led them out and to the apartment. John figured it out immediately and grinned waiting for Rachel to. When they stopped in front of the door and she had still not figured it out he tapped her on the shoulder.

She looked up at him, "What?"

"Recognize the area around you?" He asked.

She looked around a couple seconds and then gave a smile that would have brightened up a dark room." Oh My GOD!! It's adjacent to yours!!" She said excitedly seeing it wais in the corner adjacent from John's apartment that was in the Corner across the hall.

"Yep," he said kissing her nose.

Andy had opened the door, and was waiting for them to come in.

Rachel walked in, and once again smiled. The apartment was like John's only smaller and laid out a little differently. When first entering you were in a hall, if you walked down a little was on the left was the kitchen, then on the right a little further down was the bathroom that had a door going into the bedroom. She walked into the bathroom and into the bedroom and looked around and grinned. She walked over to the closet and opened the door and looked in, "WOW huge Closet!!" She said.

Andy and John smiled and watched as she continued to look around. She went to the other door and opened it and found it went back into the hall. She grinned and went into the hall and went on down to the living room which was pretty bit.

"Sweet." She said.

John looked over at Andy, "That means she likes it."

Rachel saw the door that went outside to a patio and went to it and went outside. She looked down, gulped and backed away from the rail, but continued to look around.

John laughed and turned to Andy, "She has a slight fear of Heights."

"And she is a pilot?" Andy asked.

"Yea a damn fine one. I asked her that once though and she told me that when she flies she doesn't think about it and is fine. Unless she is a passenger plane, then ALL she does is think about it. But when she is behind the controls she thinks about controlling the plan instead of how high she is." John explained.

"Ahh ok," Andy said, "I think she likes the place, what do you think?"

"Yea your probably right, this place is the same as mine?" John asked.

"Well cause it's a little smaller, it's less," Andy said.

"Good," He said, "Be right back, I'm going to ask what she wants to do."

"Ok," Andy said.

John went over to Rachel and wrapped an arm around her, "He what do you think? You want this one or keep looking?" He asked her.

"I love it," She said, "I don't think I could find one that I like this much. How much is it?" She asked.

"Well it's a little less than mine, cause it's smaller, and you will get the air force discount, probably 150 a month. Why do need a little help to begin with?" He asked.

"Just wondering," She said. " Besides your getting me furniture remember?"

"I know, just wanted to make sure." He said.

"I want it John," She said softly.

"Ok, Come on and we can get the paper work and stuff done," He told her guiding her back in the apartment.

He looked at Andy, "She wants it," He told him.

Andy smiled, "Great, let's go back to my office, ok?" He told them.

John nodded along with Rachel and Andy smiled and led them back down the hall, out of the Apartment and headed to his office.

About an hour later they had everything don and John told Andy that they were going to get her some furniture and would need the service elevator to hall the stuff in. Andy nodded and told him just to tell them when and he'd give them the key for it. John thanked him, as kid Rachel and then they left the building and to went toward John's car.

"So I think we should get you a bed first incase we run out o time to get anything else. We'll be able to get most of the stuff and the kitchen already has all the appliances. So I think we should get a bed first, then get the rest as we go, what do you think?" He asked her.

She looked at him for a minute trying to soak in all he had just said. She then nodded, "Yea sounds good," She said.

He smiled and opened the door for her and let her get in. He then walked to the driver side and got in. He started the car up and they were on their way to a furniture store. As soon as they got there they got out and headed toward the store. John held the door for her and she went to the bed area. She passed the bunks and regular sized beds and went to the day bed area.

She grinned when she saw one of them. It had a solid back that was yellow and was a woven design.

John smiled, "You like this one?" It screams Rachel. It's even your favorite color."

She looked up at him and grinned, he laughed, "I'll take that as a yes." He said and she nodded.

"Ok, stay her and I'll go get someone." He told her and she nodded.

He left and she set down and waited for John to come back with someone. A few minutes later He came back with someone else walking next to him.

John smiled, "Hey Rachy, this is Kris."

"Hi Kris," She said shyly.

"Hi there Rachel," He said, smiling at her encouragingly, "This the bed you want?"

"Yes," She said.

"You want Yellow? I have other colors." He said.

"No I want yellow." She said more than she had since Kris arrived.

Kris laughed, "She does say more than one word at a time," He said to John.

"Occasionally she does," John said winking at Rachel who grinned back.

Kris laughed, "Ok well was this all your after or did you want some other stuff?" He asked.

"She needs some other things, so we need to look around some more," John said.

"Ok well I'll go reserve one of the Yellow frames in the back. You want the same mattress?" He asked Rachel.

"Yea," She said.

John laughed and looked at Kris, "Back to one word," He laughed and so did Kris.

Rachel scowled and slapped him on the chest playfully which made both men laugh.

"Hey Rachel remember who is paying for this stuff." John said in a playfully strict voice.

She rolled her eyes, got up and went towards the dressers.

She really made or just playing?" Kris asked.

"She's just playing," John said laughing softly.

Kris laughed, "Well tell me when your ready to check out and I'll help you," He said before going to the back to get the bed reserved.

John nodded and went over to where Rachel was drooling over a Chester drawer with a mirror on top. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He bent his head over and kissed her neck.

"Hey you know I was playing right?" He asked.

"Yes," She replied.

"Ok, just wanted to make sure," John said, "You like this one?" Bet it could be painted a soft yellow to mach your bed." He told her.

"Yea, and I want either a white or baby blue side table. Oh can we paint this a soft yellow and the drawer baby or powder blue?" She asked.

"OF course, that would be perfect with your personality." He told her.

She grinned, "I've always liked yellow and blue together."

"I know they go great together," He told her and she grinned.

They continued on looking and finding the things that she wanted for her apartment. They found her a side table for her bed and she then found a living room set that was yellow and blue and white plaid, the couch was a mix of yellow and blue, one of the chairs matched the yellow of the couch in a yellow and white plaid and the other was the same only it was blue. When they were done John paid for it all and arranged to have it sent to the apartment building. They then went to get some paint to paint the furniture and some brushes and headed back to the apartment to wait for the truck to get there.

They spent the next couple days, putting the living room set in her living room in a way she liked it, the couch in the middle with the two chairs on either side of it and the coffee table in front of the couch. They then started on her bedroom, putting her bed next to the closet. Then they painted the rest like she had wanted it and once it had dried took it up into her room and arranged to her liking.

When they were done, John had told her that he was going to get them something to eat and that he would be right back. When he got back with the food he couldn't find her anywhere in the apartment. So he went to the patio and walked out side and found her leaning against the wall looking up to the sky with tears rolling down her face.

He felt his heart break and quickly went over to her and set down next to her and pulled her to him in a tight hug.

"Rach, what's the matter sweetie?" He asked her.

"Nothing," She said sniffing and burring her head in his chest.

"Rachel, tell me the truth," He said in a stern but gentle tone.

"You have to leave tomorrow." She cried.

Oh god, I had forgotten about that, he thought to himself as he pulled her into his lap.

"Yes, I do, but it's not any different then the other times," He told her.

"Then why can't I go with you." She said raising her head to look at him for the first time.

He sighed, he should have know she would have said that, "Because Rach, I'm going on a dangerous mission risk you." He told her.

"Oh yea like I don't risk my life every time it step through that gate, or get into a F-16." She said sarcastically.

"Rachel," He said warningly, "Calm down."

"I don't want to calm down, I want to go with you," She snapped.

"No Rachel, the Wraith aren't like the Gou'ald, they are harder to kill. When I get back from the mission I'll come back and get you and bring you to Atlantis…I promise." He told her.

"I Know," She said softly, "But your going to be gone for so long," She said starting to cry again.

He pulled her closer, "Shhh, it'll be ok, I'm going to come back…I promise. And when I do I'm going to come and get you and take you to Atlantis…show you around the base, Take you around in my Puddle Jumper…and if we are able take you and a mission. You'll get to meet Tayla, and Aiden…just like I promised you a few days ago. But it's going to have to wait a few weeks, while I go on this mission, and I've heard Hammond say that you and SG-1 are going to be pretty busy to." He said rubbing her back.

She nodded calming down, "Yea, I know we have two planed." She said.

"Well I tell you what, I promise to make it though this mission, by thinking of taking you to Atlantis…but you have to promise to get through yours the same way…that means not injuries…wait knowing you I should rephrase that….no serious injuries." He told her and she giggled.

"Ok…it's a deal." She said and he hugged her.

"Your not going to cry when I leave tomorrow are you?" He asked.

"No, I'm ok now…I think…I'll just wait for you to come back and make sure I do my job on the missions. I'll think of it as just another time that your going back." She said.

"Good girl…now come on, I got us some pizza." He told her.

She grinned, "Yummy." She said.

He smiled and gently pushed her off of him and stood up, pulling her with him. They went inside and ate the pizza and then went over to his apartment and cuddled on his couch and watched TV until they both fell asleep.

A/N: ok I know that may not be the best of Chapters, but I really want to get on with Him taking her to Atlantis. The beginning of that should start at the end of the next chapter. I hope you liked it, tell me what you thought, talk to you later, Liz.


	12. The time up to Going to Atlantis

Chapter 12

John's return and Getting ready for Atlantis

A/N: sorry it's been a while, couldn't decide what to do, how to start the chapter out. But I'm back so tell me what you think. Talk to you later, Liz.

Responses to Reviews

Thanks to my two reviewers for reviewing, I'm glad you are enjoying the fic, and I hope you continue to enjoy it. Talk to you next time, Liz.

Ok, now for the chapter, ENJOY!

Rachel did as she had told John, she didn't cry when he left, although she did cling to him longer than she normally did, but he let her and held her as long as she wanted him to. Then when she let go he gave her a kiss and told her he loved her and would see her soon. He walked up the ramp and just before he went through her turned to her and reminded her about their promise to each other. She smiled and nodded and then he went through and disappeared.

The next couple months went by fast cause SG-1 went on several missions. Which everyone thought was great for Rachel cause she wouldn't think to much about John. However the last mission they went turned into a rather bad one for Sam and Rachel.

When they got to the planet the Men were very against women having anything to do with anything and were very upset to see that Sam and Rachel were in the military. They were going to take the girls off but jack requested that since they were visitors, they let them take Sam and Rachel into their care. The men agreed and left them alone for a while that day. However when they were all asleep, the people came in and took them from the room and took them to a jail like area and in bad conditions. When Jack found out about it the next morning he went ballistic and told them to give them back their team members. The natives refused so Jack ordered the rest of his team to start looking, and they weren't resting tell they found the girls and had them safely at home.

It took them about two days to finally get to the area where the natives were keeping their women. They went in with Teal'c leading and asked nicely at first for their team members to be returned. When they were refused they knocked them out with a Zat and started looking for Sam and Rachel…a little bit later they found them, Sam was barely conscious and Rachel was unconscious.

"Damn it." Jack said, "Come on let's get them out and back to earth." He told Daniel and Teal'c.

They got the door opened and went over to the two girls. Jack bent down next to Sam and touched her cheek.

"Sam, Sam your going to be alright, we're going to get you and Rach out of here and back to earth." He told her.

She turned and looked at him, "Jack?"

"Yea, now come on let's get out of here," He said.

She nodded, "Rachel's sick, it gets really cold in here at night. They took her away the first night and beat her pretty bad and didn't leave much clothing on her. I made her put my jacket on, but that's all I could give her. I fell horrible that she's sick."

"You did your best, now come on let's get out of here." He told her and picked her up.

He looked up a Daniel, "Danny get you sister." He said but didn't have to cause he had already picked her up.

They started out of the prison and back towards the town. When they got there the men protested.

"Listen! You may not appreciate you women in you world, but were we come from, they are very important. These two have helped save our world, our people, and country many times. They mean a lot to our people, their friends, and to me. I don't leave my people behind. Now get the hell out of my way, we're going home." Jack said not very calmly.

The leader of the natives sighed and got out of their way, "Teal'c can you dial us home? And submit the code?"

"Indeed O'Neill." Teal'c said and started dialing the gate up.

A few minutes later they were back on earth and Janet and her team had Sam and Rachel on a stretcher. Hammond came over to Jack and looked at him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"The natives there do not appreciate their woman; they keep them in a prison, and beat them, for no apparent reason. I requested that since we were visitors they leave Carter and Rachel alone, they backed off for a while, and then that night they came and took them out of our room. Daniel, Teal'c and I spent the next two days looking for them, cause the Natives wouldn't tell us anything. We finally found them this morning and got them here as soon as possible. Carter said that Rachel is pretty sick and that the first night they took her away somewhere and beat her and didn't leave her much clothing on. Carter gave her, her jacket but it wasn't enough, she still got sick. Carter didn't seem to be sick just weak, and tired, I think she's been trying to take care of Rachel the best she has. I don't think they've feed them either." Jack said getting more pissed the more he said.

Hammond paled, "Ok well we know not to go back there, unless we have an all male team. Did they have anything of use?"

"No, not really." Jack said.

"Ok then well lock it out of the computers." Hammond said, "Go to the infirmary see what Doctor Frasier says about Carter and Rachel."

"Yes sir." Jack said and headed to the infirmary, "Oh sir?"

"Yes Jack."

"Is Major Sheppard here?" Jack asked.

"No Jack, we dialed Atlantis the other day and Dr. Weir said that he hadn't reported in a couple days and when he did she would contact us." Hammond said.

"Ok, just needed to know encase Rach asked." Jack said.

"Yea, just tell her we don't have any updates at the moment." Hammond said.

"Ok, I better get down there." Jack said.

He turned and left the gate room and towards the infirmary. When he got there he found Daniel sitting next to Sam and walked over there.

"Hey kids, how's it going?" He asked smiling at them.

"Ok," Daniel said.

Jack nodded and then looked at Sam, "Did Doc already look at you?" He asked.

"Yea, she said that I just need plenty of fluids and rest, and to eat and I should be fine. She wants me to stay here for the night and see how I am tomorrow." She said.

"Well make sure you do what she says, I think Rach is probably going to need us all to get through this." Jack said.

"I know." Sam said.

Just then Janet came walking over, "Hey, she's going to be ok, she's got a fever but we got to it quickly. It should break soon, she needs some fluids and food, and lots of TLC from her friends, from the look of her back she took a pretty nasty beating." She said and then turned to Sam, "Is that right Sam?"

"Yea, they took her away, saying something about maybe getting another male out of her… I didn't understand what that meant tell she came back." Sam said and started telling them about what happened.

Flashback

About an hour after they left with Rachel they came back with her and threw her in the cell, her clothes ripped and her back bleeding. They shut the gate and left, and Sam quickly went over to Rachel and took her Jacket off and wrapped it around her shivering shoulders.

"Rachel what happened?" Sam asked softly.

Rachel sniffed, "They told me that they believed that the only thing women are good for and having children. They then said that they take several every couple years and mate with them, and that they wanted to do it with me. Well I put up a fight and so instead they decided to beat me." She said crying.

"Oh god, come here Rach." Sam said and pulled the scared Captain into her arms and held her, "The guys won't leave us here they'll find us. Just think about that, they'll find us as soon as they can and get us out of here."

Rachel nodded, "It's so cold in here, don't you want your Jacket?"

"No, you need it more." Sam said.

"Ok," Rachel said and started to fall asleep.

End Flashback

"Bastards!" Jack and Daniel said at the same time.

"God," Janet said, "We need to see if we contact Atlantis, and tell them that as soon as John gets back and is rested that he is needed here. I know that she's going to want him along with the rest of you. If we do that we can at least tell her he'll be here as soon as he can."

"I go do it," Jack said and looked at Sam, "I'll be back in a little bit Carter."

"Ok," She said.

"Janet?" Daniel asked.

"Yea Daniel?" She asked softly.

"Can I go see her?" He asked.

"Yea, that's fine, she's asleep though." Janet told him.

"Ok, I just want to see her." He said and got up, "well you be ok Sam?"

"Yea, I'll be fine." She said.

"You need some rest anyways Sam, why don't you get some rest." Janet said.

"Sounds good, been trying to stay awake to take care of Rachel, but now you and the infirmary people can do that." Sam said

"That's right, now get some rest." Janet said.

"Ok." Sam said and got comfortable and closed her eyes.

Janet smiled and looked at Teal'c, "You going to stay with her?" She asked.

"Indeed, if it is alright Dr. Frasier." He said.

"It's fine, I'll be over with Rachel and Daniel." Janet said.

Teal'c just nodded and Janet turned and walked over to Daniel who was holding Rachel's hand. "She's going to be ok Daniel. Just needs a couple days of warmth and Love, and she'll be ok. She'll probably need some time to get over what happened to her, but that's normal. Plus she's going to get to go to Atlantis, that will be good for her." Janet said.

Daniel smiled, "You think she'll be well enough to go to Atlantis?" He asked.

"Yea, I don't want to hold her from it anymore, might make it worse." Janet said.

"Cool, she's been so excited about it." Daniel said.

Janet smiled, "Yea, she has."

They set there and watched her sleep for a while tell and were still standing there when Jack got there. Daniel looked up at Jack and gave a weak smile.

"Hey did you get a hold of him?" He asked softly.

"Yea, Weir's going to get him here as soon as he can when he gets back, which should be soon." Jack said.

Daniel sighed, "Good," he said.

Jack nodded, "She still not wake up?"

"No, but she should be pretty soon." Janet said.

"We need to make sure that someone is here, when she wakes up." Jack said and the other two nodded.

"I'm planning on being here with her tell she wakes up." Daniel said.

"Good," Jack said and then turned to Janet, "How is Sam?" He asked.

"She's asleep, Teal'c is with her." Janet said.

"How did you manage to get her to go to sleep?" Jack asked.

"Well she told us that she stayed awake, the whole time trying to take care of Rachel. She said she knows now that we are now taking care of Rach, and that she was really tired." Janet said.

"Holy crap, did you get a recording of that?" Jack said sarcastically.

"No, but if you don't believe me ask Daniel and Teal'c they both heard it." Janet said laughing.

"Oh I believe you, I just wanted to hear it." He said and Janet laughed.

Just then they heard a soft sigh and looked up to see Rachel starting to wake up. They both straightened up and walked over to her side.

"Hey there, how you feeling?" Janet asked softy.

"Ok, my back hurts, I can't breath very well either." Rachel said softly.

"Ok, we'll get you something for you back, and I'll get you something to take that'll help your breathing." Janet said and turned to Jack and Daniel, "Can you to help me set her up to put some stuff on her back?"

"Yea sure," Jack said and Daniel just nodded.

"Good I'll be right back." She said and headed off to get the stuff she needed.

Rachel looked around and saw Jack and Daniel, "Jack? Daniel?" She asked just to make sure it was really them.

Jack smiled and took her hand, "We're here Rach, it's ok. Your safe now." He said softly.

"Were is Sam?" She asked.

"She in a bed close by, asleep, she's going to be ok, just like you are." Daniel said.

"I'm glad, she wouldn't sleep when we were in that jail." Rachel said.

"She wanted to take care of you." Jack said smiling.

"I know." She said and looked around again, "Is John here yet?"

"No sweetie, but he should be here soon. I told Weir that we needed him as soon as he could get here. She told me that as soon as he gets back, and rest a little bit, she'll send him home. He'll be here in a couple days, I bet." Jack said.

Rachel nodded, "Ok." She said, "Am I going to get to go to Atlantis when he comes?" 

"Yes, Janet doesn't want to hold you back, she told me that you should be well enough to go. She thinks it'll be good for you. Plus she knows how much you've been looking forward to it." Daniel said and Rachel smiled for the first time since she woke up.

A few minutes later Janet came back with the medicine and the cream for Rachel's back.

"Hey you think you can sit up, or do you want them to help you?" Janet asked.

"I think I can, I'll try." Rachel said.

"Ok," Janet said and looked at Jack and Daniel telling them to be ready incase. They got closer and watched as Rachel tried to set up.

"Ok, I think I need some help." Rachel said.

"Ok, lay back, I'm going to raise the back up and then have jack and Daniel help lean you forward." Janet said and Rachel nodded.

They finally got her up and comfortable enough for Janet to put some cream on her back. When they were done she laid back and Janet gave her the medicine. Janet then told her to get some rest and she closed her eyes. Janet then turned to Jack and Daniel and told them to go get some rest in their quarters. They thought about protesting but Janet told them they weren't helping Sam and Rachel if they got sick to, when she said that they turned around and walked out of the infirmary.

A couple days later, Sam was out of the infirmary, she had rested most of the time and was feeling a lot better. She headed to look at Rachel when she got out and saw that she was asleep. She then looked around and found Janet and walked over to her.

"Hey Janet, how is Rachel doing?" She asked, "When I went over there she was asleep."

"She's doing better, I'm planning on letting her out tomorrow. Daniel's going to take her home with him." Janet told her.

Sam smiled, "Good, I'm glad." She said.

"Yea, I hope Major Sheppard can get here sometime soon." Janet said.

"I'm sure he will." Sam said, "I think I'm going to head home."

"Ok, Jack wanted you to go to his office when you got out, so go there first." Janet said.

"Alright." Sam said, "See ya later, Janet."

"See ya later." Janet said smiling as Sam left the infirmary.

Jack had wanted Sam to go home with him for a couple days and she had agreed, so instead of going home alone, she went home with Jack. She hadn't really wanted to be alone, and when he asked she had agreed easily.

The next day Janet was helping Rachel get into some BDU's when the alarms went off and there was an announcement that unauthorized wormhole had been activated. Janet looked at Rachel, who was finishing putting her jacket on and smiled.

"Hey why don't we go to the gate room, maybe it's John." She said.

Rachel grinned, "Ok." She said.

Janet helped her off the bed and they made their way to the control room to see if it was in fact John. Jack was up there when they arrived and smiled at Rachel.

"Your boyfriends back," He said and she squealed and went running down to the gate room.

"Damn it, Rachel slow down." Janet yelled after her and then glared at Jack, "She doesn't need to be running Sir. She's still weak."

"Sorry Janet, but she'd probably have run down there any other way I put it." He said.

"True." She said

They both turned to watch as John walked through the gate and Rachel jumped into his arms.

In gate room

"Hey, you out of the infirmary, Liz told me you were hurt…or sick, how you doing now?" He asked.

"I just got out, literally. I'm fine now, my fever has broke, but my back is still soar. Did Jack tell you what happened?" She asked not wanting to talk about it yet.

"Yea he did, it didn't sound to fun." He said sarcastically.

"Nope it wasn't, at all." She said, "But Janet said that I can still go to Atlantis. She doesn't want to hold me back again, since I've been wanting to go so long. She said she thinks it will be good for me." She said, smiling.

He smiled back, "Good, cause Tayla and Ford are really wanting to meet you." He said kissing her forehead.

She grinned up at him, "Really?"

"Yep." He said smiling.

"Cool!" She said and he laughed.

"Come on, let's go get orders started." He said.

"Ok." She said.

They went and ordered the supplies that they needed and then Rachel had to go to the infirmary to get some stuff put on her back. John set close by, watching and then decided to ask some questions.

"How many times does she need that put on her back?" He asked Janet.

"A couple times a day, she can have it put on more if needed, but needs it at least a couple times." Janet answered.

"Ok, does she take anything else?" He asked.

"Yea she's taking some antibiotics that she'll finish in Atlantis." Janet said smiling.

"Cool, so I should wait to take her on a recon mission tell she finishes the antibiotics?" He asked.

"Yea, that would probably be best." Janet said and Rachel scowled.

"Hey Rach, I'm just trying to look out for you." He said.

"I know." She said.

"Alright Rach, all done, you can go now." Janet said.

"Ok, talk to you later," Rachel said.

She got off the table with the help of John and they left the infirmary. Hammond gave them permission to leave early so they went out to eat and then headed to their apartment building. She should him what she had done with it since he had left. She had gotten a TV and a entertainment center in the living room and had decorated the bathroom. He smiled and told her that it was great. She grinned and then asked him if he wanted to watch TV. He agreed and they went and cuddled on the couch. 

The next couple of days they cuddled, hung out with the rest of her team, and got her packed. When the day came that they were to leave she was excited. They packed everything together on the MALP and waited for the gate to be dialed up. When it finally opened up Daniel and Janet came into the Gate room.

"Hey Take care of my little sister," Daniel said giving Rachel a hug.

"Don't worry, I will." John said smiling.

"I know wanted to say it anyways," Daniel said.

"Don't forget to give Carson you medicine and the instructions for them." Janet told Rachel after Daniel let her go.

"I wont." Rachel said.

"Ok, have fun." Janet said, "And no off world tell you finish you antibiotics." 

Rachel smiled, "Ok." She said.

"Well we ready?" John asked.

"Yea," Rachel said, "See ya later Danny, Janet." She said and then looked up to the control room and waved to Jack, Sam, Teal'c and Hammond.

"See ya later Rach." They said.

A/N: Ok, I know that was long, but it was to make up for not updating in so long. I hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry I didn't thank the people that review individually. I'm pretty busy. But thank you very much, and please review when you get a chance. Talk to you soon, Liz.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Arriving at Atlantis

A/N: Hey thanks for the review, I really appreciate them. I hope you enjoy this one as well. She's finally going to get to go to Atlantis, and meet John's team . Hope you enjoy, please review, and I'll talk to you soon.

Responses to my Reviewers

Alisa R: Thanks! I'm glad that you and everyone else is still enjoying this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Talk to you later, Liz.

Alright now on with the chapter, I hope you like and please review to let me know. Talk to you soon.

John took Rachel's hand just before they walked threw the gate so that she had something to hold on to. She smiled up at him and then turned and waved one last time, to her brother, Janet and the rest of her team. When they all waved back Rachel turned back around and was ready to go. John smiled and pulled her with him gently threw the gate.

When they got there and she saw all the people standing there waiting for them, she clamed up and stood closer to him. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist and then looked up at were Dr. Weir was standing.

"They all here?" He asked.

"Yes Major, their all here," She told him and he smiled.

"Ok, I asked Dr. Weir to get you all here so that we could get the introductions over with for Rachel." He told them, "She's going to be here for about a month, so I expect everyone to treat her well. If you don't their will be hell to pay," He said. "Is that clear?" He asked and they all nodded.

"Good now that that is done, I want you all to meet Captain Rachel Jackson. Rachel this is everyone, well there is more, but this is everyone you will be around the most." He said. "The three right there is McKay, Tayla, and Lt. Ford, they are my team." He said, "You'll get to know them real well." He said and smiled at the three to do something to encourage her a little bit.

They all smiled at her and Lt. Ford smiled at her and saluted, "It's good to finally meat you ma'm" She said.

Rachel smiled shyly, "It's good to meet you to Lt." She said.

She looked up at John, "It's weird, having some one call me ma'm…I'm use to being the one that says that." She said and he laughed.

"Well you have someone to boss around now," He said and she grinned. "But that is when were out in the field or on duty…were not now, so it's informal." He said looking at the two.

"Yes sir," they both said after seeing the look on his face.

He laughed, and then saw Dr. Becket, "Dr. Beckett come here please?" He said.

Dr. Becket came up to them, "Yes Major?" He asked

"Rachel has a couple things that Janet wanted me to give to you. Her last mission she was taken prisoner, and beaten really badly. They left her in nothing but rags in a cold wet cell and she got Pneumonia." He said and handed the two things to the Dr. "the cream is for her back, she gets it at least two times a day, if she needs it more its fine, but at least twice. The other is her antibiotic, she gets one a day." He explained and then looked down at Rachel.

"Is that right?" He asked and she nodded.

Dr. Becket nodded, "Ok," He said, "Have you had the antibiotic?" He asked Rachel.

She nodded, "Yes sir." She said softly.

"Good, what about the cream?" He asked.

"Once," She said.

Dr. Becket smiled, "Good," He said and looked at John, "Just bring her down, when she needs the next time." He said.

John nodded, "Ok." He said.

Dr. Becket smiled and stepped back "See you then," he said.

John nodded and then looked down at Rachel and smiled, "Come on, time to meet Dr. Weir." He said.

He dropped his arm around her shoulder and took her hand again and started leading her up to the control room. He remembered his team and stopped for a minute, "Your dismissed guys, meet us in the commissary for lunch." He said.

They nodded, "Ok," they all said and smiled at Rachel.

Rachel smiled back at them shyly and then they walked off in different directions. John smiled and then gently started pulling Rachel up the stairs and towards Dr. Weir.

When they got to were Dr. Weir was John stopped and turned to Rachel and gently pushed her towards Dr. Weir.

"Rachel, I want you to meet the Woman that is in charge, Dr. Elizabeth Weir. Elizabeth this is Captain Rachel Jackson." He introduced them.

Rachel smiled, "Nice to meet you ma'm. Thank you for letting me come." She said softly.

John looked down at Rachel with his eyebrow up, "You just meet her," He said.

"So, I wanted to thank her." She said,

"You never talk that much when you first meet someone." He said.

Elizabeth laughed, "John, leave her alone," She said, "And it's nice to meet you to Captain, you can call me Elizabeth," She said.

Rachel smiled, "Ok." She said

John laughed, "There is the response I'm use to." He said.

Elizabeth laughed, "Why don't you go show her where she's staying." She said.

"That sounds like a good idea." He said.

Rachel looked at him with big blue eyes, "I'm not staying with you?" She asked nervously.

John saw the fear in her eyes, "Yes sweetie, you're staying with me, and I'm not going to make you stay in a separate room. We got a bed in my quarters, set up next to mine. I'm just going to show you where it is." He said.

Rachel looked down, "Oh I feel like an idiot," She said softly.

John smiled and wrapped an arm around her, "Come on Rach," He said softly, deciding to talk to her in privacy in the quarters.

She nodded and let him lead her to the quarters. She was off in her own little world when he stopped and opened a door, "here we are," He said and gently pushed her in.

She came out of her thoughts and looked around the huge room. There was a huge bed next to the wall on the right, then some regular furniture at the wall to the left. She was in awe, the room was amazing, and she liked it even more when she saw the bay window, with a window set in and squealed. 

John smiled, "Go over there Rach, that set is huge, you could probably sleep on it." He said.

She ran over to it and got on it and he smiled, happy to see her smiling, he knew she would like the window; she loved bay windows with the seats. 

She looked at him, "This thing is huge," She said.

"I told you it was," He said and she smiled at him.

"I take it you like the room?" He asked

She nodded, "It's awesome." She said.

He smiled, "I thought you would like it. When we first got here and found the zpms and new we could stay, we started looking at the quarters, and fighting over the ones we really wanted. Well everyone else was, I wasn't. This was the first room I came into, and when I saw that window, I clamed this room before anyone else could. Everyone knew I really wanted this one and just left me alone with it. Elizabeth came in later and asked me why I didn't look at any others and I told her about how you love bay windows with the seats, and that this one reminded me of you. She didn't ask anything else, and everyone left it alone. There are better quarters, I know that, but I like this one because I knew you would." He told her.

She smiled at him softly, "You picked this one cause of me?" She asked

He smiled at her and walked over to her and set down in front of her and took her hands, "Yea, it reminded me of you," He said, "Then when we found the other zpm that let us come home to earth and I came and found out you were transferring to the SGC I couldn't wait to get you here," He said. "Not just because of this window, but because I wanted you to see Atlantis," He said

She smiled, "And when you got me here, I made an idiot out of my self the first few minutes after I got here," She said softly.

"No you didn't, Elizabeth knows you don't like being by yourself in a new place." He told her squeezing her hands.

"She does?" She asked

"Yes, I told her before you came," He told her, "She understands," He said to her gently.

She smiled softly, "do you think they like me?" She asked.

"Yes, and once they get to know you better, they'll love you," He said, reaching up and brushing some hair out of her face.

"You really think so?" She asked softly.

"Yes, I know so," He said gently and rubbed her check with his thumb.

She gave him a real smile and looked out the window, "It's so beautiful," She said.

He smiled, "Yea it is," He said but not staring at the ocean, instead he was staring at her.

She turned her head and looked back at him, "John?" She asked

"Yes baby?" He answered

"What were you talking about?" She asked

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I was talking about the ocean," She said.

He smiled at her, "Well while I agree with you on that, I was actually talking about you," He said.

She blushed and looked down at her hands. He smiled and reached out and pulled her face up, "I mean it," He said.

She smiled at him, "I know," She said, "Thank you,"

"Your welcome," he said and moved closer to her, "I don't get to tell you enough," He said, "But I think your beautiful, cute, Adorable, sweet, precious," He listed and then laughed, "I would keep going, but it would take your entire stay here." He

Said.

She smiled at him sweetly and scooted over to him and leaned against his chest wrapping her arms around him. He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her and held her for a while.

They cuddled for a while until it was time to go meet the team in the commissary. He looked at his watch, sighed and rubbed her arm to get her attention because she had fallen asleep and he didn't want to scare her.

"Rachel come on sweetie," He said

She moved and raised her head up and looked at him, "What?" She asked

"Time to go meet the team in the commissary," He said.

She smiled, "ok," She said surprisingly excited about it.

John raised his eyebrow and smiled, "You're not nervous?" He asked her

She smiled at him, "Yea I am, but I've met them and they seem nice. I want to get to know them," She said, "But that doesn't mean I'm not scared out of my mind about it." She finished.

He smiled, "I'm glad you want to go, and don't worry, I'll be with you the whole time, unless I need to do something, but right now I don't, so I'll be with you." He promised, "And there is nothing to be scared of, they are all great people. McKay can be annoying as hell sometimes, just tell him to shut up and you should be fine. Fords quite most of the time, but always wants to be doing something, and Tayla is great, as long as you don't piss her off, she's really sweet and laid back, and is great to spare with. You should ask her to spare with you sometime, you could be pretty good friends." He said.

She smiled, that had made her fell less scared about it, "Thanks, I'll remember that," She said.

"Your welcome," He said kissing her nose, "Ready to go now?" He asked

She nodded, "yes," She said.

"Ok, then let's go," He said helping her up.

She nodded and followed him out of the room, and to the commissary, willing herself not to be so nervous.

Ok that's it, I know it's short but the next one will be longer, I promise. I hope it won't take so long to update, but I'm trying to update all my fics. Please review and tell me what you think, and I'll do my best to update as soon as I can. Talk to you soon, Liz.


End file.
